Sleepover
by Sparkly Faerie
Summary: Your basic :Sakura and Syaoran hate each other but they have to share a room at a long sleepover: fic. I just wanted an easy start. Rated for coarse language. No lemon. COMPLETE!
1. The Start

**WWWHHHEEEE! HHHIIIIEEE! lmao! I spose i've already scared u away, huh? Oh well :cries: I spose I'm not that good, anyway.**

**If anyone is actually reading this far... its basically what the summary says. Your basic Sakura-and-Syaoran-hate-each-other-but-they-have-to-share-a-room-at-a-long-sleepover fic.**

**I know its over done, but i just wanted to start with something easy.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Card captors... but I wish I did. If I did, Syaoran and Sakura would have... I dunno, but they would have gone out in the series, at least.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**The Start**

Sakura was running as she had never ran before. She was running throught the rain, trying to get to her friend's house on time. They were having a month-long sleepover, not only to celebrate the holidays, but also Sakura's sixteenth birthday. It was at Meiling's house purely because thay didn't have the space at Sakura's. They would have had it at Tomoyo's, but her mother caught the cold, and they couldn't risk everyone getting sick. So Meiling had volunteered her place. There was only one person that Sakura didn't want to be there.

She skidded to a halt outside the massive door, and rang the doorbell. The door flew open to reveal an excited Meiling, and an anxious Tomoyo. Sakura found that odd. Tomoyo and Meiling had seemed to switch roles. She wondered why, but found out when she walked into the lounge room.

"You'll be late to your own funeral." Syaoran said smugly, folding his arms in an agressive manner, knowing what was coming.

"Piss off, Syaoran!" Sakura barked, and rounded on Tomoyo, "What the hell is he doing here?" she whispered menacingly, but Syaoran heard her.

"My parents are sick, too. I've been here all week." Syaoran answered her question. She groaned. Just her luck.

Time should be taken to explain their relationship. Sakura and Syaoran had been rivals ever since Syaoran had stepped foot in Reedington when they were ten years old. For the last six years, they had been forced together, due to school, mutual friends and their families. There has been nothing but competition between the pair of them, and the people around them never make it any better. There was never any really bad hostility between them, but still... Sakura's current goal was to beat him in basketball, which was proving to be extremely difficult. His was to beat her in languages. Also very difficult. Anyway... back to the story...

"Damn!" She yelled, and a string of unrepeatable obscenities followed. When she had calmed down, Meiling gave her the rest of the bad news.

"Um... Sakura?" She said tentively, "We've got a slight problem."

"What?" Sakura asked in a low and dangerous growl.

"Um... well..." Meiling faltered, "We have too many people. There are nine people, counting myself, and only four spare bedrooms."

"So?" Sakura asked, not liking where this was going.

"Well, all of you will have to pair up, and share a room." Meiling said quietly, and Sakura did the unthinkable. She laughed.

"OK. So who's sharing with who?" She asked. Meiling's face brightened with her reaction. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad, after all.

"Well, we haven't decided yet, but I know how we're gonna decide. We were just waiting for you to get here." Sakura nodded, and Meiling went on, "OK, you are gonna draw names out of the hat. Two people per room. My name isn't in there, because I have my own room. No switching, either. Those are the rules." Everyone nodded, and Meiling held up a hat. Sakura reached up into it, pulling out two names. She looked at them, and smiled.

"Rika and Chiharu." She announced. She put her hand into the hat, and picked out two more names.

"Takashi and Tomoyo." Tomoyo and Takashi groaned, and looked at each other. It was a very public secret that they despised each other. They put up with each other, though, because both of them were friends with Sakura. Sakura smirked at her friend, and pulled out the next two names.

"Eroil and Noako." Eroil and Noako shrugged. They were good enough friends, and besides, Eroil was going out with Tomoyo. Sakura drew out the two last names, not realising who was left.

"Me and..." She screamed an extremely offensive obscenity. Meiling and Tomoyo peered over Sakura's shoulder, and they both looked at each other.

"Uh-oh..." Tomoyo said.

"Not good..." Meiling finished. Syaoran just caught on, and also swore very loudly and vulgarly.

"No way am I sharing a room with her!" He jumped to his feet, "I would rather sleep in the gutter!"

"I'll hold you to that." Sakura said menacingly. She was _not_ a happy camper. She just hoped that she could survive the next few weeks.

"Can I swap with Takashi?" Syaoran tried desperatly. Meiling giggled nervously.

"Sorry, Syaoran." She said, stepping away from Sakura, just to be safe, "No changing rooms. That's the rules."

"Well then I'll go home!" He shouted. Sakura could only be so lucky in her dreams.

"Your parents said that you have to be here until they are better." She said haltingly.

"Shit." Sakura and Syaoran both said at the same time. This was going to be hell.

**

* * *

Like I said, I know it's overdone... I just wanted an easy start. Please r&r!**


	2. The Race

**HEEELLLLOOOO, PEOPLE! I've been bored lately, so I wrote the next chapter for this (insert gasp here) OVERNIGHT!**

**_gamma-rae _**- Thank you. Yes, fate does seem to have it in for them, doesn't it? Things will only get worse for them as time goes on. And yes, I think they are cute when they are mad, too.

**NOTE:** For those of you who have already read the first chapter, I am just letting you know that I have re-posted it with the ORIGINAL names of the characters, eg. Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, etc. I shall be using those names from now on. Please point it out to me if I use the wrong name for a person (like I use their last name instead of their first) so I can fix it to make it better for the other readers.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Race**

Sakura and Syaoran stared at their shared bedroom. It consisted of two dressers, one mirror, one wardrobe, a desk, a lounge, three windows with ocean views, and only one king sized bed. Both of them were both thinking the same thing.

"I am not sleeping in a bed with _her_." Syaoran muttered to himself.

"No way I am sharing a bed with _him_." Sakura mumbelled to herself.

"I call the bed!" They both yelled at exactly the same time. They stared daggers at each other.

"It's my cousin's house. I get the bed." Syaoran said smugly, thinking he'd won.

"Oh, yeah?" Sakura countered, "Well, it's my birthday sleepover, so _I_ get the bed." Syaoran looked at her in confusion.

"Your birthday?"

"Yes, Dumbass," Sakura said, just a _tad_ sarcastically, "My birthday. It is exactly..." She counted down in her mind, "Nine days away, starting tomorrow." Syaoran was dumbstruck.

"I didn't know that."

You see, this was one of those rare moments that they were not competing. Well... they were actually competeing for the bed... but anyway... Yes, so they sometimes have moments where one could call them 'friends'. Anyone that didn't know them would assume that they hated each other's guts. Anyone on the inside, though, like Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling... well, just Tomoyo, Eroil and Meilin... knew that they competed purely for fun. If they chose to, they could go and hang out like normal friends... which they actually tried once. But, like everything else between them, it turned into a competition. In the end, Sakura had gotten stuck in... well, just don't ask. Trust me... you don't wanna know. It scarred me for life while I was trying to think of something to write for it.

"Well, I took the time to memorise your birthday." Sakura said blatantly. Syaoran didn't even bother to ask why.

"Whatever." He said, plonking on the bed, "As long as I get the bed."

"No!" Sakura stomped her foot like a five year old, "_I_ want the bed!"

"What's it like to want?" Syaoran asked, cocking his head to the side, and raising one of his eyebrows.

"Get off the bed!" Sakura screeched. Syaoran just laughed.

"No." Sakura wanted to take the lamp that was sitting on the desk, and beat him into submission. There would be blood spatters all up the walls... she'd have to clean that... not good... and then she'd have to go to jail for bludgening him to death... She did not want that, either. She settled for simply glaring at him, and hollering;

"_Meiling_!"

"What is it?" She rushed into the room, and immeadiately saw the problem. She looked at Sakura apolegetically.

"Sorry, Sakura." She sounded more amused than sorry, "This is the biggest bed we have, and the rest only have one double bed in it... You'll have to share."

"No way is that gonna happen!" They both yelled. Meiling put her finger to her chin and thought for a minute. She snapped her fingers.

"OK, how about a race?" She suggested, "Once around the grounds. The first one to make it back gets the bed." Both Sakura and Syaoran nodded. It was a chance for another competition... joy.

**LATER**

Sakura and Syaoran both stood in position, waiting for Meiling's whistle. It still hadn't stopped raining, so they were running in the mud and other nasty stuff... yuck... They had stretched their muscles just a little beforehand, and were ready and raring to go. Sakura may have been a lot shorter and weaker than Syaoran, but she was just as fast. They had raced many times before, and anyone who saw them would realise that they were pretty even.

"Three..." Tomoyo counted down, and both the competitors tensed, "Two... One!"

Meiling gave a shrill whistle, and they took off. All of their friends were watching from under the shelter that was provided by the veranda. None of them could truly tell who was winning. Tomoyo, just in case, set up her video camera right on the finish line for a photo finish. Thank the good Lord it was waterproof. There was no way that she wouldn't be able to tell who won. It was set up pretty close to the ground, and would catch a perfect view of their feet. They wouldn't be able to argue about it.

A few minutes passed. The grounds were huge, but neither of them would give up. It was neck and neck, until Syaoran gave a burst of speed right near the end, pulling away. Sakura sped up, as well, and no one could tell who crossed the finish line first. Everyone was arguing while Sakura and Syaoran were catching their breath. No one noticed Tomoyo go for the camera.

She picked it up off the ground, and turned it onto rewind. She went up until right before they crossed the line. She went through the frames one by one, and everyone was still arguing. When Tomoyo found the frame that she was looking for, her eyes widened.

"Who won, 'Moyo?" Meiling asked, pensively. Tomoyo just waved Meiling over, and showed her. Both of them smirked evilly. This was too good to be true.

* * *

**CLIFFY! YAY! OK, I'll stop now. Please review!**


	3. Tantrum

**Hey! CHAPTER THREE OF MY LITTLE FICCY!

* * *

**

**_Dark-Light39_ - **Thanks! I really like to think that I can create a decent cliffy! I really appreciate it! Oh, and it's spelt "Syaoran"... "Sayoron" made me think "moron"... lmao

**_daddieslittlestar_ - **Thank you, too! I dunno what I'd say to you, other than what I've already said to Dark-Light39...

**_ffgirl-07 _- **Your answer is in this Chapter! I hope you like it!

**_VampireJazzy_ - **CONGRATULATIONS! You guessed correctly! Was it that obvious?

**_StarCrystalMoon _- **Thanks for saying it's interesting! I hope you like it!

**_gamma-rae _- **You should be happy with this, then!

**_PinkCh3rryBlossom_ - **lmao... I sent you an email reguarding that... AFTER I got your review! lmao... Well, now I won't have to tell you, will I? You'll already know!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Tantrum**

"Well?" Sakura and Syaoran both panted. Tomoyo looked at them with a very strange expression on her face.

"Do you swear that the winner will take the bed? No matter what?" They both nodded, "You wont race again for it?" Again they nodded, "You promise?"

"For God's sakes, Tomoyo!" Sakura cried out in frustration, "We promise! Now who won?"

"Well..." She looked at each of them, then back to the camera, "It was a dead tie..."

"_What_?" They both yelled, "Lemme see that!"

Everybody rushed to take a look at the little miniature screen. There, at exactly the same time they touched the finish line, their toes were perfectly aligned, though Sakura's foot was not as long as Syaoran's. It was the toes that counted, though, not the heel.

Sakura's brain went numb. She was going to go on one of her rampages at any minute... And then, it happened. She snapped.

"What the fuck? Why do I have to share with this fucking moron-" She yelled.

"Hey!" Syaoran yelled.

"-who does nothing but tease me? He's gonna push me off in the middle of the night! I'm going to kill you, Meiling! I thought this was for my birthday? This has just ruined it! I am _not_ sharing a bed with him-" She was cut off by a strong hand across her mouth, effectively shutting her up.

"What was that for, Syaoran?" Naoko asked, eyeing him as Sakura tried to free herself from his grasp. Syaoran shrugged, and kept his hand firmly in place.

"Meh... Gotta do somethin' to shut her up." Sakura stopped struggling. Syaoran got nervous.

"Shit!" He yelled all of a sudden, and rubbed his palm. Sakura just smiled innocently.

"What happened?" Takashi asked. Everyone looked at Syaoran as if they were afraid he was going to spontaneously combust, or something.

"She bit me!" He showed them the bite marks on his palm, "The crazy bitch bit me!"

"Did you know, that in tribal communities, biting is a sign of-" Takashi began, but Chiharu hit him over the head, "Aw... come on, Chiharu! I just wanna have some fun!"

"No lies this time!" She said in a low, dangerous voice, "Do you remember what happened _last_ time?" Takashi gulped. He nodded, fearful of what his cousin might do to him. He _still_ had the scar on his butt.

"I want another race!" Sakura demanded.

"Nope." Tomoyo said gleefully, "You already agreed. No more competing. If you want the bed, then the pair of you have to _share_!" Sakura and Syaoran groaned, and then looked at each other.

"One of us," Sakura said to Tomoyo, "Will be dead in the morning. Preferably him." Tomoyo just giggled.

**LATER**

Sakura deliberately had the first shower in the house. That way, she could claim the bed first, and likely take over it before Syaoran got there. It was unlucky for her that Syaoran had the second shower. She had just finished plaitting her hair up for the night, when Syaoran entered the room.

He simply looked at her, stuck out his tongue, and fell backwards onto the bed. Sakura scowled, her usually calm and happy features now smouldering with rage.

'_Oh. He thinks he can have the bed to himself, eh?_' her mind raged, '_Well, we'll see about that! I intend to sleep in that be, Syaoran or no Syaoran!_'

She crept over to the bed, and pulled out the blankets on one side. Sliding under the covers, she turned her back to Syaoran. She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head, and shivered. She knew he was watching her. Subconsciously, she moved a little further away from him. Finally, she could take no more.

She sat up, and glared at Syaoran. He was looking at her, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What?" He asked, as innocent as ever.

"If you even _think_," Sakura threatened with a murderous glare, "About touching me in _any_ way, I shall be forced to take drastic measures againt your manhood. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Sakura lowered herself back down, and faced her back to him again.

"Stupid girl..." She heard Syaoran mutter, after about half an hour, "What makes her think I wanna touch _her_?"

"I'm still awake." Sakura muttered, scaring the living daylights outta him. He was silent for the next few hours, until he fell asleep.

"God, he snores." Sakura said before drifting into a troubled sleep herself.

**

* * *

How did you like it? I wish for all of you LOVELY people to review! I will try to answer any questions that you might have. I accept suggestions. Not all of this comes STRAIGHT out of my head... though I usually twist the ideas a little first. Constructive critisism is also accepted.**

**BAIBAI!**


	4. Home alone? YES!

**Hhhhheeeeeyyyyy, people! How are you all today? GOOD? Good! Read and RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!

* * *

**

**_XoXoMoon TribalXoXo _**- Thanks for reviewing! I thought I'd reply under your REAL penname... I hate being called something I'm not! My mum calls me by my little sister's name all the time! I HATE IT!

_**LittleLostKitty **- _You will, if you keep on reading :hinthint: hehe!

**_daddieslittlestar_ - **I just updated :p I will post the next one a.s.a.p, OK?

**_Marine Brother Shran _**- Umm... "kawaii-desu" means "cute", right? Sorry, but I only know a few Japanese phrases, and I haven't had to use them for two years... since the seventh grade! Lmao. Thanks, I wanted to create something a little odd. Competitive friends... I have those! It's quite amusing!

**_Goth-Punk-Princess_** - Thanks for saying it's interesting!

**_Cherryblossom93 _**- Um... right... I don't do this in my school time... So I have no choice but to do it in my own time:p

**_StarCrystalMoon_** - Thanks!

**_Star Cherry_** - Umm... No, I most definately did not say "baa baa"...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Home alone? YES!**

Sakura and Li awoke to a scream.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" Tomoyo called out down the hall at about six in the morning. Sakura sprang out of bed, noticing that they were very close in proximity when they were sleeping. Thankfully, for both of them, they weren't touching.

"Waz hapnin'?" Syaoran muttered intelligently, sitting up. Sakura, who was slightly more awake, walked over to the door, and opened it.

"_Tomoyo_!" She yelled down the hall, "I'm going to fucken kill you!" Syaoran got up, but sank back down again.

"Never mind the people who were still sleeping..." He muttered, almost incoherently, but Sakura heard it.

"Screw them." She said bluntly, "If they didn't wake up when Tomoyo screamed, then they're deaf."

"True enough." Syaoran said, getting up again. Sakura rolled her eyes, and walked down the hall to the room that Tomoyo and Takashi shared. Pressing her ear to the door, she could hear objects being thrown around the room. She pushed the door open, and was almost hit in the face by some random flying object or another.

"Tomoyo!" She yelled at the one that was throwing the objects. Tomoyo just stopped, and blinked a few times.

"He touched me!" She shreiked, pointing at Takashi. The poor guy was still shielding himself in preparation for another onslaught.

"She set her alarm, and it went off." He explained to Sakura, "I was just waking her up. She slept through it."

"Oh." Tomoyo was beet red. By then, everyone in the house, including Meiling's parents, were at the door. At this, everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh, my God," Sakura chuckled, "Tomoyo, you idiot!"

"Hey!"

**LATER, AT BREAKFAST**

Eleven people sat or stood around the dining room, eating toast or cereal. Those who were eating cereal were sitting. Those who were eating toast were standing. All was quiet, except for the clinking of spoons and bowls. It was a shock, then, to hear the telephone ring.

"Hello?" Meiling's mother answered the phone, "Oh, hi Yelan. What's the matter? Oh, yes, he is. Hold on." She looked around the room, "Syaoran! Your mother is on the phone!"

"Hello Mother." Syaoran said into the phone, then listened to her reply, "Yes. As much as can be expected." Another pause, "_What_? Yes, Mother, I'm sorry. But why 'till the end of the holidays?" He paused again, "Oh, I see. Yes, hold on." He handed the phone over to his aunt, "She wants to talk to you again."

"What is it?" She asked into the phone, "Oh... OK, well, we'll be over this afternoon." She paused, and furrowed their brow, "They're big kids, Yelan. They can take care of themselves... Yes, I'm sure he can... They'll be fine. I promise you... OK... Yes, we'll pack and head right over. Goodbye." She hung up, and looked over at her husband.

"They've gotten sicker, and need help. We'll have to go over and stay there for a while. She told me that the doctor said they would be a bit better by the end of the holidays, if they had help."

"Right, but what about the kids?" He gestured around the room at all of them, who were all wide eyed. Having the house to themselves? _Yes_!

"They can take care of themselves." She said firmly, "Now start packing, no buts!" And she herded her husband up the stairs. All of the teenagers started talking as soon as they left earshot. All of them, that is, except Syaoran.

**LATER**

Meiling had bid her parents good bye, with the promise that none of them would get into too much trouble.

"Stay out of our bedroom!" Her mother called out the car window, "It's locked for a reason!"

They all stood on the front veranda, waving them goodbye. When their car was out of sight, they all cheered.

"Let's go inside." Meiling said, with a devillish smile on her face. "We should clean up after breakfast..." Everyone on the veranda was all thinking the same thing. It was Rika, though, who voiced their thoughts.

"Meiling, where are your stereo and CDs?" Meiling smiled, showing all of her pearly whites, and pointed into the loungeroom. Meiling looked around for someone as tehy all rushed inside, but could not find him.

"Where is Syaoran?" She muttered under her breath. No one else heard her.

* * *

**SSSSOOOO? What did you thinkie? RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!**

**Oh, and GOOD news! I finally figured out how to allow anonymous reviews! YYYAAAYYY! OK... I'll stop now...**


	5. Damn Rules!

**HELLO! Whoa... I got ELEVEN reviews! O.O**

**Oh, and I don't own 'Touch' by Amerie. I was just listening to the song on MTV when I was typing... It's my new favourite song! OK... blabbering... Anyway...

* * *

**

**_MzEvilBlossoms _**- I might do that... You never know! It is a romance fic, after all!

**_LittleLostKitty_** - How can you laugh and say "poor Syaoran"? HAVE YOU NO HEART? Lmao, Joking!

**_PinkCh3rryBlossom_** - I can update a lot faster, if I could write faster:p I was thinking of a reason that Takashi might try to wake her up... and the alarm was the first thing that popped into my head...

**_CCSfan_** - I know that ALL of my chapters are short, but I can't keep them going without making it too boring.

**_Krissy_** - Thanks for the review!

**_jillete_** - lol I just did :p

**_Noir Rose_** - Thanks.

**_ezza_** - Thanks.

**_daddieslittlestar _**- You're not the only one to have asked me that. I'm glad that people are paying attention!

**_EKoolcat369 _**- Thanks! I always like to get new reviewers!

**_ffgirl-07 _**- Not sad, worried. Well, he is sad, too, but you don't find that out till the end of this chapter! And you don't find out why until the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Damn Rules!**

Sakura walked through the lounge-room half an hour later. Rika and Chiharu had raided Meiling's stack of CDs, and were arguing over the thumping music about which one they'd play next.

Sakura pushed her way through Eroil and Takashi to get to the hallway.

"Hey, Naoko!" Sakura called out over the music, "Have you seen Meiling? She's not out here!"

"I think she said something about finding Syaoran!" Naoko yelled back. Sakura nodded, feeling like the pounding of the music was squashing her head.

With a thankful sigh, she made it into the hallway. With the door closed, she could hear the words to the song.

"_Don't be afraid to touch, I know you think I'm a good girl..._" Sakura began to sing, her voice suiting the song perfectly. 'Touch' was one of her favourite songs, even though it was new. Sakura continued to sing as she roamed the hallway. Eventually, she came to an open door.

"Whatever, Meiling." Syaoran said bitterly, as she stalked out. Sakura stood in the door frame, looking at a shocked and upset Meiling.

"What's up his arse?" Sakura asked, walking over to Meiling.

"Nothing. He just tried to get a separate room from you, 'cause my parents are gone." Meiling said, "I just reminded him that my parents told us that we couldn't go in their room."

"Oh."

**SOME TIME LATER**

"Alright!" Meiling tried to shout, but the music was too loud. She tried again, and got the same result. She got so frustrated, that she went over to the powerpoint, and pulled out the plug. The music shut off immeadiately.

"Hey!" Rika and Chiharu yelled at her, but Meiling ignored them.

"Alright!" Meiling called out again, and was heard this time, "I gotta lay out some ground rules!" Everyone groaned.

"First off, we all contribute to the household chores. Everyone has to do every chore at least once!" Meiling announced. Everyone groaned, except for Sakura, who, for some bizarre reason, loved to do housework.

"Why?" Tomoyo whined.

"Because we aren't your slaves, Tomoyo." Meiling joked, though Tomoyo looked far from impressed.

"Second up," Meiling continued, "Lights out is at two am, at the latest. No one in this house stays up overnight." More groans, "Thirdly, everyone is responsible for their own rooms. No mess when you all leave, or I'll be dragging the pair that shared the room back to clean it up." Everyone laughed, "Fourthly, our neighbours are very sensitive to noise. No loud music after ten pm." Everyone groaned once more, "Fifth, no alcohol. I don't think anyone has forgotten what happened the last time we all got drunk together, except maybe Sakura and Tomoyo, cause they weren't there. And last of all, everyone is responsible for their own laundry. No exceptions." Everyone either nodded in agreement, or said 'yes'. No one wanted to have to have someone else handling their underwear, or worse, have to handle someone else's.

"Can we have the music back now?" Chiharu whined, and Meiling rolled her eyes. She nodded tiredly, and roughly pushed the plug back in. The stereo fired up, and was pounding music away in no time. Meiling muttered something to Sakura about cooking, and went into the kitchen. Sakura, however, had a headache, so she went to hide in her bedroom.

Except someone was already in there.

Sakura stood in the doorframe, and saw the figure on the bed. She couldn't see the face, but she recognised the frame.

"What are you doing here, Syaoran?" Sakura demanded, folding her arms over her chest, "Shouldn't you be helping your cousin in the kitchen?" Syaoran turned to look at her, and she gasped as she saw tears in his eyes. What on earth could make Syaoran cry?

"She told me to stay out of the kitchen." He said gruffly, running his forearm roughly across his eyes, "What do you want?" He demanded, all choked up. Sakura had one of her peculiar changes of heart. She couldn't bear to see another human being in pain, even if she hated them.

"What's wrong?" She whispered softly, slowly walking towards him. He turned back to the window he had been staring out of before.

"Go away." He whispered fiercely. Sakura halted a few steps, and then continued towards him.

"What's the matter, Syaoran?" She persisted.

"Go _away_!" He said, even more fiercely than before.

Sakura then turned and fled the room. His tone scared her.

* * *

**Well? How do you like it? I know it doesn't seem like big, bad Syaoran to cry, but I have a good reason for making him do it! You will find out next chapter, IF you read and REVIEW!**


	6. The Photograph

**Well, a LOT of you have been asking why Syaoran has been crying... YOUR ANSWER IS IN THIS CHAPTER! Also, thankyou to the sixteen people who took their time off to review.**

**_Marine Brother Shran_** - Yes, I do have a good reason! So there! And it's OK for not reviewing it. As long as I know you're reading.

**_PinkCh3rryBlossom _**- Yes, you read that right. Syaoran was crying. And I know that the song is good... I liked it the first time I heard it!

**_ffgirl-07_** - Well, Meiling's rules are pretty basic.

**_Synestra _**- Yes, I have a good explanation.

**_Noir Rose _**- I guess a lot of people thought they would never write that.

**_thereviewergirl _**- Yes, they will soften up to each other. And if you read the first paragraph of the first chapter again, you would realise that I said they are on holidays.

**_Dreamz _**- Hey, Dreamz! Thanks for taking the time to read it!

**_SxSLova _**- He'll be alright. Don't worry. But it is sad...

**_hyperkitty16_** - You will find out what made him cry in this chapter.

**_MzEvilBlossoms _**- Don't worry. I rarely see men cry as well. The only time I ever think I saw a man cry was my Dad at a funeral... and what did you mean; "because you have drop a bomb shell... which we are all waiting to catch if you get me?" I think it's obvious that I don't get it... I am dense... And yes, I think Syaoran might need a counsellor further down the track. :p Nah... I'm just joking!

**_The Angel's Princess _**- Of course I will continue.

**_Ribs On The Run _**- Thanks! You're not the only one that want's to know... I might put a fight in... maybe. OMG! I just read your profile! A FELLOW AUSSIE GIRL! WOOHOO! -does crazy little dance- AND we're the same age:O Wow!

**_lozipozivanillabean _**- You will, all in due time.

**_Doggie-Love_** - I never let anyone pressure me. I go at my own pace.

**_daddieslittlestar_** - Smart ass. And please don't beg... it's not flattering.

**_hoshima_** - This is the length of chapters that I write, but I make up for it by updating quickly. I cannot write longer chapters then this. And what do you mean, it will stop you from comitting suicide? Is that supposed to motivate me?

**_MewMewPower_** - Um... -takes a step away from the crazy girl/guy-

**Chapter 6**

**The Photograph**

At dinnertime, Sakura watched Syaoran out of the corner of her eye. He barely touched his food, and was extremely edgy when someone spoke to him. Meiling kept shooting him furtive glances as well, but only Sakura noticed. She still didn't know why he was crying earlier, and no one else, that she knew of, had found out that he had even _been_ crying.

Sakura finished her dinner, and excused herself from the table. She was determined to find out why Syaoran had been crying, but wasn't sure how to go about finding out. Wracking her brain as she roamed the halls, she decided that she'd have to sleep on it.

Sakura entered the room that she shared with Syaoran, and plonked tiredly on the bed. Puffing her pillow up, she noticed something dark and shiny out of the corner of her eye. Turning to look at it, she saw that it was the edge of a frame sticking out from underneah Syaoran's pillow. She picked it up and looked at the picture in it.

It was a photograph of a woman, four teenaged girls, and a little boy. The little boy had the same hair, eyes, and posture that Syaoran did, but Syaoran didn't ever smile, and neither did his eyes have the warmth that this child in the photograph did. The woman looked to be Yelan Li, his mother. She had the same black hair, and the same eyes of the present-day Yelan.

Sakura studied the other four teenagers in the photo. They each had the same eyes as the little Syaoran, and the same hair as each other. Sakura thought that they must have been Syaoran's cousins, but Meiling had never mentioned others.

"What are you doing with that?" A rough voice scared Sakura from behind. She almost dropped the photo on the floor.

"Syaoran... I-I-" He cut her off by snatching the photo off her, and shoving it in a draw.

"Don't ever, _ever_, fucken go through my things again!" Syaoran hollered, and Sakura flinched.

"I... I didn't!" Sakura wailed, on the verge of tears, "It-it was ju-just sitting th-there, and I-I picked it up, and-"

"Shut it!" He said, a little less loudly, but even more fiercely. Sakura snapped her mouth shut.

"Congratulations, Miss Kinomoto," He said, _very_ sarcastically, "You just found my one and only memoir of my sisters."

"Memoir?" Sakura asked, confused, "Sisters? I thought you were an only child." He shot her a nervous glance, and turned away to look out the window. He leaned on the windowsill, and breathed in a deep breath of fresh air. Sakura, studying him closely, could see new tears shining in the corners of his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut, and ran his arm across her eyes. Sakura sat on the bed, closer to him. She could see that, whatever it was, it had upset him beyond belief.

"Syaoran," She said softly, "What happened to your sisters?" Syaoran looked at her darkly, and seemed to be fighting a mental battle. Should he tell her, or not? That was the battle Sakura saw him fighting in his mind.

"They died." He said quickly, "Almost seven years ago." Sakura covered her mouth in horror. She hadn't even known that he had siblings, much less that they died.

"How?" Syaoran looked Sakura in the eyes. For the first time, his eyes showed his true feelings. Vulnerable, afraid, sad... Lots of emotions that he had never shown the world before.

Realisation dawned on both of them. For what seemed the first time, Sakura and he were not fighting. She wanted to know. He knew that he should tell someone, but... why her?

"None of your business." He said roughly, laying down on the other side of the bed, "Don't ask me again."

Sakura watched him in shock as he covered himself with his blankets. She was dumbstruck. His sisters had died? All four of them? But how? And why wouldn't he tell her?

She sat there, and listened to him as he began to snore again. Looking at him now, she saw him in his most vulneralbe state. He was curled up in the fetal position, with his fist balled up near his mouth. It really was cute, like he was a small child. Alone, and vulnerable.

Sakura suddenly had the urge to wrap her arms around him, and protect him from the demons in his mind and memories. Was it a romantic notion? No, she decided, it wasn't. She realised, strangely, that she cared for him as a brother. God only knew how it happened. Though, she supposed, their relationship was similar to her relationship with Touya...

Getting up off the bed, she tiptoed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Sakura wandered the halls, and somehow her feet led her to Meiling's bedroom door. Shrugging, she knocked on it. She heard a few things being knocked over inside, and then Meiling's face appeared in the door.

"Oh, it's you." Meiling said, relieved for some reason, "What is it?"

"I wanna talk to you." Sakura said, unexpectedly. Meiling blinked, but then stepped aside to let her in.

"What is it?" Meiling asked worriedly, as soon as she'd closed the door, "Has Syaoran snapped?" Sakura blinked in confusion for a few moments.

"Not really..." Sakura finally said, "But I wanted to ask you something..." She paused.

"Shoot."

"How did Syaoran's sisters die?"

**Well? ISN'T THAT SAD? Well? I would appreciate reviews! I will explain HOW his sisters died in the next chapter.**

**Also, from now on, if I get the same amount of reviews for future chapters, I will only reply to those who have a valid question, a comment that is worth replying to, or if I have a question for them. I will still mention the others, but just no replies... Takes up too much space.**


	7. The Death of the Four

**Hey! I'm back, and by popular demand, I have made this chapter longer than any other submitted in this story. I must inform you, though, that it will take me a lot longer to update if I write longer chapters. I must also apologise for the wait... people have been begging me to update. Other than a little in the first flashback, this chapter has no humour. If you find it funny, then I'm sorry to say, you have mental problems. I'm serious.**

**Oh, and I am NOT evil, _MzEvilBlossoms_...

* * *

**

**The following people reviewed the previous chapter (from first to last):**

**_Marine Brother Shran_, _hyperkitty 16, stupid human enhabitant_, _Noir Rose_, _Kenshoumaru_, _daddieslittlestar_, _ffgirl-07_, _SxSLova_, _The Angel's Princess_, _XoXoMoon TribalXoXo_, _thereviewergirl_, _lilLostKitty_, _MzEvilBlossomz_, _youkaigirl64_, _Michelle_, _LyOkOfAn95_, _disturbed tammi_, _EternalDreamzOfHope (Dreamz), _and last but not least, _me_.**

**Whoa... Did anyone other than me actually COUNT how many that was? 19! WOOT! I'm so happy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**The Death of the Four**

Meiling seemed to be surprised at first, but it was soon replaced with confusion.

"He actually _told_ you about that?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows. Sakura looked awkward for a few moments.

"No..." She said slowly, "Not really..." She looked at her hands as she fiddled with a a thread hanging from her pale pink night shirt. Sakura began to feel awkward in the silence that followed.

"How did you find out?" Meiling asked cautiously. Sakura didn't look up.

"I found a photo under his pillow, and he said something about his sisters... And I asked him what happened to them." Sakura looked nervously at Meiling. Her ruby eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh... You found 'the photo'." Her expression grew grim, "But if he wanted you to know, then he would have told you." Sakura looked downcast.

"I-I'm sorry..." She said sadly, "My question was out of line..."

"No." Meiling put her hands in her lap as she sat down, "I'll tell you. They were Syaoran's sisters, and my cousins."

"What happened to them?" Sakura asked. Meiling took a deep breath.

_**---Flashback---**_

_Three young teenage girls were carrying a small, protesting boy up the stairs. He knew what they were going to do to him, and was wiggling as much as he could to get out of their death-grip._

_"Lemme go!" Nine year old Syaoran screamed, as his big sisters all giggled._

_"Aww... Come one Syao!" Fuutie giggled, "You'll be pretty!"_

_"I don't wanna be pretty!" Syaoran accidentally kicked Fanren's jaw in his struggles. Franren cried out in pain, and dropped his left leg. He twisted in Fuutie and Sheifa's arms, and then they dropped him on his back. He tried to hold back his yelp of pain, but he couldn't help it._

_They were just crowding around Franren, to make sure her jaw was OK, when their mother, the infamously strict Yelan Li, opened a nearby door._

_"Will you four be quiet?" She hissed at them, "Your sister is sick! She needs peace and quiet!"_

_"Yes, Mother." The four of them scampered away, outside._

_**---End Flashback---**_

"But I don't get it." Sakura butted in to Meiling's tale, "If only one of them was sick, how did _all_ of them... you know..."

"I'm getting to that." Meiling said, in the same depressed voice, "A few weeks later, Feimei's condition got worse, and they had to call an ambulance."

_**---Flashback---**_

_"Syaoran, come on." His mother held the crying boy, "Your sister will be fine. Come on. If it makes you feel any better, I'll ride with you in Daddy's car, OK?" Syaoran nodded. All of his sisters were going in the ambulance with Feimei, anyway._

_The ride had gone smoothly enough, until they got onto the main road. The ambulance driver didn't see the kid on the crossing until it was too late._

_The ambulance swerved to miss the kid, but instead hit a large tree on the side of the road. There was a loud crunching noise, and then all traffic came to a stop, stunned. The world seemed to stop for Syaoran and his parents. They were thinking the same thing._

_'I hope the girls are alright...'_

_No sooner had they voiced these thoughts, the ambulance burst into flames. It literally exploded. Because of all the chemicals, it was virtually a tinderbox on wheels. A leak of petrol had gotten in the wrong place, and that triggered the explosion._

_Syaoran and his parents became frantic. It took two firemen each for the adults, and one for Syaoran, to hold them back while the others doused the fire. By the time that the fire was out, Syaoran's parents knew that there was no hope. Their daughters were most likely dead. They broke down sobbing in the street._

_Syaoran was empty. He may have fought with his sisters, but he... he never wanted this! He watched as a fireman walked up to his parents, said something, put something in their hands, and walked away. His parents looked blankly at the object, which Syaoran later found out to be Fuutie's favourite necklace, and then burst out into tears all over again._

_**---End Flashback---**_

Sakura covered her mouth in horror, her cheeks wet with tears. She could only imagine how traumatic it would have been for a nine year old... No wonder Syaoran was so cold. He was probably afraid.

"So..." Sakura said, after a few minutes, "He's never gotten over the shock?" Meiling shook her head.

"Would you?" Sakura shook her head without thinking, "Exactly. All this time, his parents have slowly dealt with the loss, though sometimes we hear them crying at night... They were too afraid to have more children after that. They became extremely protective of Syaoran, and they only reason that they let him come here, was because they are _really_ sick."

"Oh..." Sakura was stunned, but Meiling hadn't stopped talking yet.

"Do you know why Syaoran is so worried?" Meiling asked Sakura, who shook her head, "'Cause his parents have the same thing that Feimei had. He's worried that they will have to call an ambulance."

"I would be, too." Sakura admitted, "Thank you for telling me... Do you want me to go?" Meiling hadn't looked up the whole time, and Sakura took it as a sign that she didn't want her there anymore. Meiling looked at Sakura, tears streaming down her cheeks to match Sakura's, who was still crying softly. She nodded.

"OK... I'd say 'good night', but that wouldn't be the best term to use right now..." Sakura had just about closed the door, when Meiling called out to her again.

"Sakura?" She stuck her head inside the door, "No one knows this. No one here, other than you and me, knows that he ever had even one sister... Don't tell anyone. And don't tell Syaoran that I told you." Sakura nodded, and then closed the door softly.

"Oh my God..." Sakura whispered to no one in particular, whiping her tears away, "No wonder he's so cold." She walked slowly to her room, and opened the door. Syaoran was still asleep.

She softly tiptoed to her side of the bed, and climbed in. Subconsciously, she moved a little closer to him. She tried to sleep... She really did, but there were too many thoughts running through her head. As it neared sunrise, Sakura gave up on sleep, and came to a conscious decision.

She was going to be nothing but nice to Syaoran. No matter what.

It was gonna be tough, considering he paid out on her all the time. But she would keep her silent promise. If she could be nice to Touya, then she could be nice to anyone!

She threw the blanket off her, and reached for a towel. She grabbed a clean one, and a change of clothes. She walked softly down the hallway, and into the bathroom. Locking the door, she turned on the shower, and stepped under it.

Letting the hot water run over her, Sakura thought. She hadn't been able to rid her mind of the images that Meiling had described in her story. Sakura was a graphical person by nature, and the images just came to her naturally. Somethimes it was a good thing, but other times, such as this, it was bad. She would be haunted by these images... She knew it.

**LATER**

Everyone, except Syaoran, was crowded in the lounge room, watching a movie on TV. No one knew what the movie was called, but it was good.

No one seemed to notice Syaoran's absence, except for Sakura and Meiling. Sakura and Meiling were sitting side by side, not really interested in the movie.

"I'll go make sure Syaoran is alright." Meiling whispered to Sakura, getting up. No one noticed, because they were too into the movie.

"I'm coming, too." Sakura muttered back, and also stood. Again, no one noticed. The pair of girls made their way to the hall, making sure that they didn't tread on any one, or anything.

"Why do you think he didn't come down?" Sakura asked, as soon as they were out of earshot. Meiling thought for a few seconds.

"I dunno." She said quietly, "We'll find out in a few seconds, won't we?" They stopped in front of the door, and looked at each other. Meiling reached for the knob, and opened the door. It took them a few seconds to spot him.

"Syaoran?" Meiling whispered softly. He jumped a little bit, and then looked at them. his eyes were devoid of all emotion. He was blank. Empty.

"What?" He asked, in a deadpanned voice. It shocked Sakura to hear him speak in suck a voice. Everytime she had heard him speak, there was always some sort of emotion in his voice. It was usually anger, but still...

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, feighning ingorance, "How come you haven't come down yet?"

"I don't wanna."

"Well, we'll stay and keep you company!" Meiling said brightly, hiding the worried look in her eyes. Sakura thought that this had probably happened before. It was obvious what Meiling was doing. Sakura had to do it once for her brother.

Suicide watch.

* * *

**Yeah... Sorry for ending it there. I hope this length was better than before. It's twice the length of the previous chapters. I hope you don't mind the next chapter or two... It might get a bit depressing.**

**Review, please!**


	8. The Butterfly Necklace

**Hey... Sorry for taking so long to update... I got grounded... (mumbles some vulgarities that the readers don't really want to hear).**

**But anyway... I know that I said that the next few chapters would be depressing, but I just COULDN'T DO IT! I couldn't put the characters through so much pain (sniff). I will try and dilute some of the humour back into the story. To be perfectly honest, I tried to make it as depressing as possible, but it turned out not as depressing as I had hoped.**

**Oh, and people have been asking if someone :coughSyaorancough: will commit suicide, and the answer is NO! I wouldn't do that to my second favourite character! (Sakura is my favourite :P) No one in this story will die... that I have planned, anyway. But I haven't planned all the fic yet... We'll just see what comes along, ok?**

**Thank you to the following reviewers:**

**_youkaigirl64, thereviewergirl, kenshinlover, SxSLova, daddieslittlestar, MzEvilBlossoms, Marine Brother Shran, yukyungtang, Snow Blossom, Sam, XoXoMoon TribalXoXo, ffgirl-07, disturbed tammi, asiangirl668, Kenshoumaru,_ and last but not least_, Cherryblossom93_**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Butterfly Necklace**

"No thanks." Syaoran said, in such a deadpan voice that made Sakura almost burst out into tears, "I'm fine on my own."

"Well, we wanna spend some time to you." Sakura found herself blurting out. She didn't know what made her do it, but she sat down next to him, and slung her arm around his shoulder. Meiling gave her a funny look, but did the same on the other side of him.

Yeah." She said softly, "Can't we stay?"

"Please?" Sakura added, battering her eyelids in a way that he usually laughed at whenever he saw her doing it to her friends. This earned a small chuckle from him, and Meiling's eyes lit up.

"I get why she might want to," He indicated Meiling, "But why the hell are you bothering with me? I thought you hated me."

"I don't _hate_ you, hate you." Sakura tried to explain, truthfully, "It's like... I dunno! I guess I'm too competitive for my own good." She frowned.

"Ok, I accept your apology." Syaoran smirked, and Sakura did quite a good impression of a fish. Her mouth opened and closed in outrage. She removed her arm, as she was restraining herself from saying something nasty.

"Hey! I'm only joking!" Syaoran said defensively, laughing at her. Sakura dawned on it, and began to giggle along with Syaoran and Meiling. Then, when the laughter stopped, Syaoran looked as if he became depressed all over again.

"It's just..." He said suddely, after a few minutes, "I dunno... I guess I feel that, instead of them... I should have been-"

"Syaoran, don't be rediculous!" Meiling shreiked, temporarily forgetting Sakura's presence, "If you were about to say what I think you were about to say, then it's a truckload of shit! There is no way that you were meant to be in that ambulance!"

"That's what you think..." He said, trailing off at the end, "I'm entitled to my opinion."

"Syaoran," Sakura said, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to know, "If you were in that ambulance, you would have died! You should be thankful that you're still alive! It's no one's fault! It was an accident!"

"How d'you know?" He demanded harshly, terrifying her.

"I... I... I..." Sakura stuttered.

"I told her." Meilng stepped up bravely, "And I was well within my rights to, Syaoran. They were my family too!" She was almost hysterical. Sakura blinked at her, her eyes saying '_Meiling, sit the fuck down..._'. Amazingly, Meiling looked at her eyes, and seemed to get the message. She sat down without a word.

"I see..." Syaoran became envelloped in his depression again. Everything was silent for a few minutes, before Meiling stood up, and motioned Sakura to follow her. Sakura got up, curious, and followed Meiling out into the hallway.

"Sakura, I need to go make sure someone is taking care of dinner." She said quietly, "I need you to manage a few minutes alone with Syaoran without snapping at him. Can you do that?" Sakura nodded.

"Yes... but why did you bring me out here to tell me that?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Well, I also wanted to tell you something..." Meiling trailed off. Sakura perked up.

"What?"

"Well... Syaoran's gonna kill me if he ever finds out that I've told you... but... do you know why he competes with you?" Meiling asked.

"He hates me?" Sakura guessed, "He feels that he has to be the best of everything? He thinks I'm not good enough to be better than him?"

"No," Meiling shook her head, "It's because he wants your attention. He didn't want you to become competitive."

"So?" Sakura asked, not getting the point.

"He likes you, Sakura." Meiling said bluntly, "He has for a long time. I wouldn't go as far as to say he _loves_ you, but he definately _likes_ you."

"No way! Nuh-uh!" Sakura shook her head vigorously, "There is no way that's true!"

"It is. He even went as far as to tell me so." Meiling said, calmy as you please, "He just acts like he hates you. You can bet when he found out you were sharing the bed, he was secretly jumping for joy. His outbreak was all an act. I just thought I'd tell you, so you don't say the wrong thing." Sakura was lost for words. She was just gaping like a fish.

"Well, I'm gonna get downstairs and check on everyone..." Meiling said after a few seconds, "Stay in there." She left, and Sakura finally came out of her stupor. Nervous for some reason, she went inside.

Syaoran was still sitting in the same position in which they left him. It looked as if he hadn't moved. Sakura made a move to sit down next to him, but he stood up.

"I've been thinking... I want to show you something." He said bluntly, "I don't care how much you dislike me. I'm giving it to you." Sakura was taken aback. What the hell was he on about?

"What is it?" She asked, as he pulled out a little box from one of his drawers.

"It's a necklace." He said, pulling it out, "The one Fuutie was wearing when she died." Sakura gasped.

It didn't look as if it was ever worn. The chain was made of perfect ovals of gold, linking perfectly with the next. The pedant... The pendant was rather large, but beautiful. It was dropped a little bit below the chain. It was shaped like a butterfly, with pink daimonds, blue topaz, and amethyst set in it. The amethyst was on the outside of the design, and made up the outline of the wings. The blue topaz made up the inside of the wings, with a very small pink daimond in the top of each wing. The centre of the butterfly was made out of a small bit of gold. It glittered in the evening light coming in through the window, and cast rainbows on Sakura's face as she gazed at it. It was beautiful.

"You like it?" He asked, a small hint of a smile on his face as he set it in her hands so she could have a closer look.

"It's..." She was at a loss for words, "It's beautiful..." She handed it back to him. He smiled at her, and made his way behind her. It was not an I'm-gonna-get-you smile, like it usually was, either. It was a smile that showed that he was sincere.

"I thought you'd like it." He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. He lifted her thick hair off her neck, and then Sakura felt him slide the chain around her neck.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, nervous. She felt him let go of the chain, and drop her hair.

"You can have it." He turned her around, and looked at the necklace, "Think of it as an early birthday present." Sakura shook her head.

"I can't..." She whispered, "It was your sister's... You keep it."

"I don't want it." Syaoran said quietly, more emotional than ever, "My parents don't want it. It just brings them pain. They told me to get rid of it, but I couldn't just sell it... You keep it." Sakura shook her head, "I'm not giving you a choice, Kinomoto. Plus, you remind me of Fuutie. And it looks good on you." At hearing the sincerity in his voice, Sakura's resolve finally caved.

"Thank you." She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. A quick, friendly peck.

"Come on," He nodded towards the door, colour rising in his cheeks, "Let's go downstairs." Sakura nodded, and followed him, closing the door behind her. She smiled, and gave Meiling the thumbs up when she saw her.

"I'm gonna go talk to Meiling for a sec." Syaoran said quietly, and left Sakura in the lounge room. Sakura sat down with a nod, and picked up a nearby magazine as Syaoran went into the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

"Wow." Meiling was surprised, "I guess she isn't so bad after all, huh?"

"Yeah... But I dunno..." Syaoran pondered, "At least she's nicer to me."

"Did you give her Fuutie's necklace?" Meiling asked, "I think I saw it on her neck."

"Yup."

"Why?"

"I dunno..." Syaoran trailed off again, "I just did."

"Well," Meiling beamed, "Just keep playing at it like that, and Sakura will like you in no time. Maybe she can even help you get over your sister's death..."

"I doubt it."

"Come on, Syaoran..." Meiling pleaded, "Let it go... They're gone. It's time you moved on. I don't think your sisters wanted you to live like this." Syaoran pulled a pained face, and left the room.

**LOUNGE ROOM (11:37pm)**

Sakura and Syaoran were channel surfing on Meiling's TV. The rest of the people in the mansion had gone to bed about a half an hour ago.

"Oh, man!" Syaoran burst out from his spot on the floor, leaning on the seat of the lounge, "There's over eighty channels, and there's absolutely _nothing_ to watch!"

"Shh!" Sakura scolded him, "You'll wake everyone up!" Syaoran made a face at her, and she laughed. It was strange. They had actually gotten along today. It wasn't just Sakura that was making an effort. Syaoran was, too. They had laughed at each other doing stupid things for an audience, but that was about it.

Syaoran finally got bored with the remote, and shut the TV down.

"Sakura..." Syaoran began.

"Yeah?" She leaned forward, from sitting on the lounge, and rested her chin on his shoulder. Syaoran fought the blush threatening to creep up his neck.

"There's something I've wanted to tell you for a while..."

* * *

**Ha! I'm gonna be mean and leave it there. Then I won't update! Ever! Mwahahahahaha:cough: Um... Well, God is punishing me, so I'll update...**

**Eventually.**

**Not too soon, though.**

**Maybe in six months.**

**Or years.**

**Depends.**

**Review.**

**Then maybe I'll consider updating earlier.**

**I need 15 reviews from THIS CHAPTER to update again.**

**Considering I got 16 for the last one, it doesn't seem so much, does it?**


	9. A Day at the Park

**Hey! I can't believe it! I actually got 26 reviews for the last chapter!**

**I would like to thank the following people:**

**_Rebecca, thereviewergirl, MzEvilBlossoms, Kenshoumaru, Noir Rose, Synestra, XoXoMoon TribalXoXo, dangerous emerald, whitewolfox, youkaigirl64, ffgirl-07, Kawaiilova, Marine Brother Shran, maggie, sakurablossom54, EternalDreamzofHope, waha, Cherryblossom93, me, xMysticSecretx, SxSLova VampireJazzy, Insanity Team! (A.k.a. Violet), Pinky4, Risika05, _and last but not least_, a great fan _(who only _just _got a reveiw in before I posted... :D).**

**Oh, and I have a few words for ANYONE that decides to use death threats to make me update (glares at _XoXoMoon TribalXoXo_, _EternalDreamzofHope, _and _a great fan_). I do NOT appreciate it... you have been warned. I mean it. ONE more death threat (even if it is a joke), and I will disable anonomous reveiws, ban you from giving me a review, and I will also take down my email display. I MEAN IT! I don't care if it is a joke! This stands for everyone, not just those three... You have been warned...**

**Anyway... here is the chapter you have all been waiting for... OVERNIGHT! (I can't believe I wrote this in three hours... usually takes me about six...) A lot of you guessed what Syaoran was gonna say, and well... the most popular belief was that Syaoran was gonna tell Sakura that he likes her... Well... you'll find out.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**A Day at the Park**

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Syaoran took a deep breath.

_'Oh my God...' _Sakura thought, panicing, '_He's going to tell me he likes me! What am I gonna do? I don't like him! I don't want him to slip into depression again! What am I gonna do?_' And other thoughts raced through her head. What came next was a shock.

"I'm leaving at the end of the year. You win our competition. I forefeit." He looked to the floor.

* * *

**HA! I bet you thought Syaoran was gonna tell her he likes her? ERNG! WRONG! Why would you think that, anyway? Anyway... Sorry for that little interruption... Back to the story!

* * *

**

"What do you mean? I win?" Sakura demanded, "And when did you find out you're leaving?"

"I mean," Syaoran sighed, "I won't see you after this year, so I wanted to call a truce. And I've known for a few months."

"Why didn't you say something before now?" Sakura asked, trying to give a friendy edge to her demanding tone.

"I dunno." Syaoran shrugged. Sakura leaned back on the seat.

"So..." She trailed off, feeling awkward for some reason, "Where are you going?"

"Hong Kong."

"Back to your old home?"

"Yup."

Sakura and Syaoran sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Sakura felt some strange feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt as if her stomach had dropped out from underneath her, and she still hadn't stopped falling. It was like a piece of her had been taken away. She felt tears well up in her eyes, for some reason.

"Excuse me." She choked out, trying not to let on that she was crying. She got up, and ran out the front door. Once she was a block away, she let the tears flow freely. She didn't understand why she was crying. Syaoran didn't mean anything to her... did he? No, she convinced herself, he doesn't.

"Stop crying, idiot." Sakura choked out to herself as she came to the park, and sunk down on a swing, "It's only Syaoran. Come on. Your life would be better with him gone. Then you won't have to tip-toe around him and his problems... If he kills himself, you can't be blamed..."

'_But he likes me!_' Her mind screamed, '_You know it's true!_'

"But he doesn't mean anything to me, other than a pain in the ass." She silenced the voice, "I don't want to deal with it."

After a while, Sakura stopped crying. It seemed, however, that the sky would pick up where Sakura left off. As she stood to leave the park, there was a clap of thunder. Sakura, of course, was terrified of thunder, and screamed. Then, it began to rain. Not light, either. It _bucketed_ down. Within five minutes, Sakura was soaked to the bone.

"Great... Just great..." Sakura muttered, "Just what I needed..."

"Sakura!" She heard a male voice call her name, "Sakura, where are you?"

"Over here!" She called, not really interested.

"Come on!" Syaoran came into view, holding an umbrella up, "We gotta get inside! Now!"

Sakura and Syaoran bolted through the rain, and back to Meiling's place. Luckily enough, it wasn't too far away. They made it to the veranda, but couldn't go in, because they were totally soaking wet. The umbrella did nothing for them. They may as well have just gone without it. They stood on the veranda for a few minutes, banging on the locked door, before the butler opened the door to see them standing there, shivering wet.

He ushered them inside, and got them towels. They stood in the main hall, shivering.

"What on Earth were you two doing outside in this weather? You could have caught pneumonia!" Meiling came flying down the stairs, chastizing them, "Syaoran, I thought you of all people would have known that!"

"Whatever, Meiling." Syaoran rolled his eyes, pretending that nothing had ever happened.

"I'm going to have a hot shower." Sakura decided, then brushed past Meiling as she ascended the stairs, "Then I'm going to bed."

"Me too." Syaoran was right behind her.

**MORNING, (about 10am)**

"I'm so bored!" Tomoyo complained to everyone sitting around the lounge room, "I want to do something! It's a beautiful day outside!"

It was indeed, a beautiful day. The sky was a clear blue, with no clouds in it. The weather was fine, with no breeze, which was good, considering that it was only early summer. A breeze would bring too much hot air. The temperature was also perfect for a day oudoors.

"How about we go to the park?" Naoko suggested, "We could have a picnic, and maybe even play a few games."

"Sounds good." Chiharu agreed, "Why don't we go for lunch?" There was a chorus of agreement from the group, and it was decided. They would leave the house at eleven thirty, go to the Penguin Park for the afternoon, and maybe go to the movies after, depending on the time.

**ELEVEN FOURTY FIVE**

"There's good!" Eroil pointed out a cherry blossom tree that had not yet lost all of it's blossoms. In fact, it still had about ninety per cent of them, either scattered around, or on on the tree.

"Perfect!" Tomoyo squeeled, and pulled her video camera out of her handbag. She began to tape everyone setting up the picnic, but didn't do anything herself.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura scowled, "Put the damn camera away, woman!"

"But this place is gorgeous!" Tomoyo protested, "And I won't be allowed to take it into the cinema!"

"Whatever..." Sakura sighed. Tomoyo sighed dreamily as she taped Sakura daydreaming, looking out to the horizon. The way the cherry blossoms spiralled past her, her long hair loose, and falling delicately around her face. It was a beautiful sight. But Tomoyo wasn't the only one that had noticed. She looked over to the side to see Syaoran staring at Sakura, in what looked like awe.

"Looks like Syaoran Li, the ice king, has a crush..." Tomoyo whispered devillishly, making her way over to him. Syaoran heard her, and turned bright red.

"Edit that out. Now!" He demanded, and Tomoyo jumped about a foot in the air with fright.

"Why?" She focused the lens on him. He scowled into the camera.

"Because it's not true." He said coldly, "And I don't care to ever be reminded of this conversation again. Ever."

"Ok..." Tomoyo muttered in defeat. She switched modes on the camera, and rewinded the camera to the point where she had first noticed Syaoran. She then hit 'stop' and set it up to record again.

"Happy now?" She asked, upset.

"Yes, thank you." Syaoran grinned, and ran over to Eroil and Takashi. Tomoyo just sat there and filmed the guys playing a game of frizbee. Basically all they were doing was flinging it to each other. It was rather boring to watch. Tomoyo perked up when she heard Sakura's voice slice through the air.

"Come on, guys! Time for lunch!"

Lunch was full of idle chatter, and no one was really bothered with anything... at least... that's what it seemed.

'_Why do I care that Syaoran's moving away? I should just forget about it..._' Sakura thought, silently.

'_Oh man... I gotta tell Sakura that I like her... But how? ARGH!_' Syaoran was close to ripping his hair out.

The meal passed by in no time at all, and soon enough, the guys were playing frizbee again, but the girls were watching this time. Now that they had an audience, they made it a goal situation. Syaoran was the volatile player. That meant that he would play for whoever had the frizbee. If Takashi had the frizbee, than he would play for Takashi. If Eroil had the frizbee, he would play for Eroil.

"Can I play?" Sakura shouted out to the guys. They looked at each other, and Eroil smirked.

"Only if you're on my team!" He called out. Sakura nodded, and took off her sneakers. She ran out onto the bindi-free grass, and the game was about to start again, when...

"I wanna play, too!" Meiling called out.

"Me too!" Chiharu, Rika and Naoko called out.

"Why not?" Syaoran joked, "Do you wanna play, Tomoyo?"

"Nah!" She smiled, "I'll be the Ref. And I'll tape it!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

With the addition of the new players, they had to re-choose teams. It turned out that Sakura, Naoko, Rika, and Eroil were on one team, and Takashi, Chiharu, Meiling and Syaoran were on the other team.

**LATER**

"Sakura, here!" Naoko called out, and Sakura passed her the frizbee. It was a low pass, but Naoko caught it. She tried to pass it back to Sakura, but Syaoran intercepted it, and passed it to Meiling.

"Meiling! Here!" Takashi called out, but no one listened to him. The poor guy was terrible at frizbee. Instead, Meiling passed the frizbee to Chiharu, who passed it back to Syaoran.

"I'm open!" Meiling called out, over the goal line. Syaoran passed it to her, and she caught it without a problem.

"Nineteen all!" Tomoyo marked down on the ground with a stick, "Next goal wins the game!"

"Ok!" Everyone called out, as Meiling launched the frizbee again. Sakura caught it a bit further back, and almost fell over. She looked frantically around her, but everyone was marked by an opposing team member,

"One..." Syaoran called out, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Two... Three... Four... Five..." Sakura looked frantically around her, and still no one was free, "Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Te-" He stopped as she flung the frizbee to no one in particular. It soared out to the goal.

Sakura ducked around Syaoran, and raced after it, managing to catch it just over the goal line.

"Whoa." Syaoran whistled in surprise, "I've never seen that before." Sakura grinned.

"I've never done it before." She admitted. Everyone laughed as they decided to go back to the house to clean up for the movie. They were all in need of a shower.

**

* * *

Well? Please don't kill me for not letting Syaoran admit his feelings... I was going to, but it didn't seem to be the right place... I think I'll start a countdown now...**

**SIX DAYS UNTIL SAKURA'S BIRTHDAY!**

**Oh, and I need 20 reveiws before I'll update again. That doesn't seem so hard now... does it? That will be it. Every chapter from now on, I'll need 20 reviews. No exceptions.**


	10. Big Mouthed Sakura

**Hey! I'm BBBAAACCCKKK! I would like to thank the following BEAUTIFUL/HANDSOME/SEXY (whichever you want) reviewers:**

**_yukyungtang, Kenshoumaru, Cherryblossom93, Noir Rose, hello, MzEvilBlossoms, Marine Brother Shran, waha, whitewolfox, kiddy586, XoXoMoon TribalXoXo, SxSLova, perttie-kitty, youkaigirl64, Foxy-chan, sakurablossom54, lilLostKitten, madcatherine, thereviewergirl, kawaiiseeker987, Pure hope _(O.O! OMFG! I SEE YOUR NAME EVERYWHERE! OMFG, A CELEBRITY! Ahem... excuse me...), _VampireJazzy, _and last but not least, _akito_.**

**Oh, and I do NOT own the following restaraunts:**

**_Maccas _(McDonalds), _Charlie Chan_, and _Mikies_ (If it even exists... I made that one up).**

**Ahem... and the line where it says "Do you have any taste" was just something that I hoped to use as a bit of a joke... Sorry if I offend anyone who likes McDonalds. My intention was not to say that it's bad. In fact, I quite like it myself.**

**Oh, and I also do not own "_Spirited Away_". I just happened to be watching the day I wrote this. Oh, and in this, since CCS and _Spirited Away_ are BOTH animes, I decided that when they're watching it, it's like they're watching REAL actors act it out, instead of drawings.**

**Ok... I think thats it...

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Big Mouthed Sakura**

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eroil, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Naoko and Meiling all exited the movie theatre, talking about different parts of the movie, called 'Spirited Away'.

"... and did you see Haku when he tried to hide Chihiro from Yubaba! Oh my God, he was so cute! The look in his eyes..." Sakura was exclaiming to Tomoyo, who was nodding vigorously in agreement.

"... Man, that was some awsome action!" Syaoran was saying to Eroil, "They had it all! Not to mention the hot bods if the assistants."

"Yeah..."

"... Did you know- Ouch! Chiharu, you really should stop that!" Takashi yelled, getting the entire group's attention. Everyone laughed as they watched him rub his bruised head in pain.

"I'll stop it when you stop telling lies." Chiharu huffed. Everyone laughed harder at that point. Takashi just pouted.

"Who's up for some dinner?" Tomoyo quickly offered, sensing a fight, "My treat!" Everyone knew that she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, so they just quickly nodded, and decided arguing about where they'd go.

"What about Mikies?"

"No! I wanna get Maccas!"

"Eww... Maccas? Do you have any taste, Takashi?"

"What about Charlie Chan?"

"No! I want _real_ food!"

"_Oi_!" Eroil called out, "Why don't we let Tomoyo decide, since she's gonna be the one paying?" Everyone nodded, and looked at Tomoyo, expecting an answer. She smiled an evil smile. As soon as they saw that look, they knew _exactly_ where they were going... and they groaned.

**LATER**

"Now, this place isn't so bad, is it?" Tomoyo cooed, watching her friends with a definate glint in her eye. Everyone felt very awkward and out of place in the very fancy restraunt. Anything where you couldn't pronounce the name of it was too posh for you. That was the rule they lived by.

"Um... Sure, 'Moyo." Sakura said tentively. This just made Tomoyo worse.

"I knew you'd all like it! Oh, and wait 'till you taste their chicken cordon bleu," She was all hyper, "It's delicious!" Everyone just sat there, gaping at the hyper Tomoyo. Everyone, that is, except Eroil. He'd been here heaps of times with Tomoyo, so he knew what it was like. Sakura and the others had never been game enough to even consider coming.

"Um..." Sakura invented, "I... have to go... to the bathroom... Be right back."

"Me too." Meiling said quickly, and the pair of them disappeaded in what could only be described as a cloud of dust. It seemed that only one person had noticed that they were actually headded for the exit.

"Um... Be right back." Syaoran looked quickly at a confused Tomoyo, and left to find out where Sakura and Meiling had gone. He walked around the building, and spotted them outside, talking and shooting furtive glances inside. They spotted him, and Meiling waved him over.

"What are you two doing?" He demanded, staring at them with an accusing glare. They did nothing but smile sweetly at him.

"We were thinking of skipping this place, and going somewhere else." Meiling told him, "Would you like to come? Just the three of us?"

"But what about Tomoyo?" Syaoran cocked his eyebrow, liking the idea.

"She'll be mad at us for a few days," Sakura waved it off, "But she'll get over it quickly enough. She'll be over it by my birthday."

"Which is five days away?" Syaoran recalled, not sure if he wanted Tomoyo to be upset with them for that long.

"Yup." Sakura laughed, knowing what he was thinking, "Don't worry, Syaoran. She won't be too bad."

"If you say so." He grinned, "Where shall we go?"

"Home?" Meiling suggested, "Sakura can cook."

"Why me?" Sakura whined, "Then I'll have to cook twice!"

"Nah..." Syaoran cut them off from arguing even more, "What about... That diner across from school? They're pretty good!"

"Ok." Sakura nodded, "Anything is better then this place. Tomoyo ordered take-out from here once..." She shuddered, "It was disgusting."

"Yeah... My parents like this place, too." Meiling pretended to gag, "And whatever they like, they bring home for me to try... Thank God I've never had to come here myself." Syaoran laughed at them.

"Alright, but how do we get there?"

"Taxi!" Sakura hailed, and the big white car rolled to a stop in front of them. The three of them piled into the back seat, while Syaoran told the driver where they were going.

"I just sent Tomoyo a message saying we'd meet her back at Meiling's place later..." Sakura said, putting her phone away, "She won't be happy with us, but I think she should know that we're not coming back." Meiling nodded. When they pulled up outside the diner, and Syaoran had paid the taxi driver, Sakura got a message back.

"Oh... I'm gonna kill Tomoyo!" Sakura burst out, making some random people stare at her, "Look what she wrote!" She thrust the phone in Syaoran's face. He read it, and then turned red and passed it to Meiling.

"Sakura! You are dead... I mean it... Ditching me for your boyfriend! How could you?" Meiling read aloud, then giggled loudly, "I... can't... believe... it!" She choked out between fits of laughter. Sakura was beyond pissed off.

"She is so fucking dead!" She raged, "I'm gonna kill her!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, enjoying watching Syaoran squirm. He was clearly embarassed with the situation. She stopped, though, at the look of... was that hurt on Syaoran's face?

"Oh!" Her eyes widened, as she realised her mistake, "Syaoran! I'm so sorry!"

'_You idiot!_' Her mind screamed at her, '_You know he likes you! What the hell did you do that for, moron? You just indirectly said that you don't care if you break his heart! Idiot! Have you no tact?_'

"It's ok." He said in a deadpanned voice as he walked inside, "I wanna kill her, too."

"Sakura!" Meiling restrained herself from hitting her, "You idiot! You should watch what you say! Syaoran was planning to ask you out tomorrow! Idiot! Now I don't think he'll even be able to stand being in the same room as you!" Sakura stood there, stunned, as Meiling raged.

"I..." Sakura stuttered, "I... I think... I'm going..." And she took off. She ran and ran, treadding the familliar path home from school. Before she knew it, she was banging on the door for her father to let her in.

"Sakura?" Touya blinked as eh saw her standing at the door, "What happened?"

That was it. Sakura burst out into tears for the second time in the last 24 hours. She ran past Touya, and straight to her room. She bolted through it, locked the door, and fell onto her bed, still crying.

"Sakura?" She heard her father's concerned voice through the door, "Sakura, what's wrong? Let me in."

Sakura stood up, and slowly opened the door to reveal her father, wearing a very concerned face, with her brother right behind him.

"What happened?"

"I..." Sakura choked, "I'm such an idiot! I should just learn to keep my big fat mouth shut!"

"Sakura..." Her father kneeled in front of her, and put his hand on her shoulder, "Calm down... Take a deep breath... Good. Now, tell me what happened... All of it." And so Sakura told them... Everything that had happened since she atepped out of the house four days previously.

**AT THE RESTRAUNT**

"Tomoyo!" Meiling panted, barging into the fancy restraunt, "Tomoyo, I-"

"Very funny!" Tomoyo almost screeched, "You just ditched us, and-"

"Sakura's missing!" Meiling shreiked, making everyone stare at her. Tomoyo's eyes went wide.

"What?" She screeched, "Meiling, this isn't funny! What do you mean, Sakura's missing?"

"She took off!" Meiling screamed, trying to calm down, "She just ran away! I don't know where she is! Syaoran's looking for her, but he can't find her!" Everyone looked at each other, "We've been searching for an hour!"

"Sakura!" They all shouted, running for the exit. However, they were stopped by the matire de.

"Hey!" He shouted, "You just can't leave without paying the bill!" Tomoyo could have screamed.

"Here!" She roared, throwing a wad of 100 dollar bills at him, "That should cover it! Now _get out of my way_!"

The group of seven teenagers spilled out into the streets, all calling out Sakura's name. Tomoyo, though probably the most worried, was the most level-headded.

"_Stop_!" She shouted, getting everyone's attention, "We should split up. Meiling, Rika and Naoko go to Penguin Park. Eroil and I will go to the mall, and Takashi and Chiharu go to the school. She can't have gone far!" Everyone nodded, and went their separate ways.

**

* * *

Well? What did you think of it? Please review!**

**FIVE AND A HALF DAYS TILL SAKURA'S BIRTHDAY! **


	11. Rational Plan, Irrational Moment

**I'm so sorry for the wait... but SOME people thought they were too good to review! Thus resulting in the wait for the 20 of you who DID reveiw!**

**Thanks to the following 20 people:**

**_Cherryblossom93, Kenshoumaru, Pure Hope, MzEvilBlossoms, yukyungtang, Noir Rose, ffgirl-07, SxSLova, Marine Brother Shran, youkaigirl64, lilLostKitten, Hopeless Maiden, animeforever24, silent star, madcatherine, VampirJazzy, thereviewergirl, aNiMeFrEaK78, Wolves Like Cherries, _and last butnot least_, xMysticSecretx_**

**Oh, and people have been asking why they didn't check her place. The reason is that they were panicing, and weren't thinking straight. Just thought I'd clear that up...**

**Enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11**

Rational Plan, Irrational Moment

ONE AM

"Did you guys magnage to find her?" Meiling demanded, seeing Tomoyo and Eroil return from the mall.

"No!" Tomoyo wailed, and buried her face in Eroil's shirt, "We looked for hours!"

"She wasn't in the park!" Meiling pointed out, "Let's just hope she went to the school..."

"She wasn't there." Chiharu dragged Takashi by the ear. It looked as if he had been telling lies again.

"Alright..." Meiling yawned, "As mush as I hate to admit it, I think we should call it a night..." Everyone reluctantly agreed, and headded inside, though no one could sleep. They all huddled together in the lounge room, waiting for Syaoran to return.

The time ticked away... 1:05... 1:30... 2:00... and still he didn't come back.

**KINOMOTO HOUSE**

Sakura sat on the couch, breathing deeply as her brother rubbed small circles soothingly on her back. Her father was out in the kitchen, looking for something. She didn't know what.

"Here..." He gave her a sleeping pill, and a glass of water, "Take this. You don't have to go back to Meiling's house tonight. I'd prefer it if you stayed here. You can call them and go back tomorrow." Sakura nodded.

"Thanks, Dad." She whispered, and made her way up the stairs. She sat on her fluffy pink bed, and dry swallowed the pill. She drained the glass of water, and lied back on the bed. After about five minutes, the drug took effect, and Sakura drifted off into sleep.

**EARLY MORNING**

Syaoran woke to birds chirping, and the early sunlight shining down on his face. He sat up quickly, and hit his head on something. Looking up, he saw it was a branch of some low bush. Memories from the night before came flooding back to him.

Sakura had ranted and raved... and then taken off. Syaoran had literally searched for her until he dropped. He just sat here to rest, and fell asleep. He stood up, and looked around him. He was in the middle of the town square. It was the morning rush-hour, with commuters going to and from work.

He winced as he stood up. Pain laced up his leg from the position he was sleeping in. He hobbled over to a nearby pay phone, and inserted a few cents into the slot. He dialed Meiling's home number. Now that he'd had a propper night's sleep, he had come up with a rational plan.The phoneonly rang twice before it was snatched up.

"Hello?" Meiling answered it, seeming really tired.

"Meiling," Syaoran said, "It's me. Did you guys find her last night?"

"It's Syaoran!" Meiling hissed to the group that was chattering behind her, "No... Did you?"

"No." Syaoran sighed, "But I need you to get something for me... I need Sakura's mobile number."

"Um... it's 09 3452 1253..." Meiling was obviously reading it, "Why?"

"Don't worry." Syaoran said, scratching it into the side of the phone booth with another coin, and hung up. He then dialed the number, and scratched it out. It rang for a few minutes, and then it was picked up.

"Hello?" A deep male voice answered Sakura's phone, "Can I help you?"

"Um..." Syaoran faltered, "I'm looking for Sakura... Is she there?"

"Yeah... She's asleep." Syaoran sighed, but then the voice turned even more serious, "What do you want with my sister?"

"Oh... You-your sister?" He asked, scared of her brother, "She took off o-on us last night, and we didn't know w-where she was..."

"Oh, well, she'll be out of it for a while," Touya Kinomoto told him, "Shall I tell her who's calling?"

"No, no." Syaoran said quickly, "Is she home? We only wanna know where she is."

"Yes, she's home," Touya was getting frustrated, "Who are you."

"Thank you, Mr. Kinomoto." Syaoran said quickly, and hung up. He sighed, and began to make his way back to his cousin's house.

**LATER**

Syaoran closed the door softly behind him. It was still too early to be making noise. That, though, didn't seem to stop everyone else.

"Syaoran!" Meiling and Tomoyo practically flew into the hall, "Did you find her?" Now that Syaoran knew where Sakura was, he found their reaction funny. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I found her." He chuckled. The girl's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Well, where is she?" Tomoyo demanded.

"She went to her father's last night. She's still asleep." He chuckled. Tomoyo sighed, and then began to giggle, too.

"Oh my God... I can't believe we forgot to check her place!" Tomoyo burst out into fully-fledged laughter, though it was one of relief.

Soon, everyone wasn't worried anymore, and they were able to go to sleep. Syaoran, having being the _only_ one to sleep last night, stayed up alone, and watched a few movies.

**SAKURA**

Sakura walked through the streets, going back to Meiling's house. Her brother told her when she woke up, that a guy had called her mobile, but hadn't given his name.

This confused Sakura. Eroil and Takashi would have told him who they were, if he hadn't recognised their voices. They only guy that Sakura knew of that wouldn't say who they were would be Syaoran... Her brother would hunt him down and murder him if he did.

She came to the door, and took a deep breath, expecting a barrage of threats and lectures from Tomoyo, and knocked on the door. When the door was answered, she looked up into the last face she expected to see.

"Sakura." Syaoran opened the door further, and let her in, "Next time you run off like that, please at least call us. We were all out looking for you. We were all worried."

"Sorry..." She looked into his eyes, "I didn't mean it."

"Come in." He said, pulling her inside and shutting the door. Sakura burst out into apologies almost immeadiately.

"Syaoran, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I said last night! I'm-"

"Stop it." He put his finger to her mouth to silence her, "It's ok." Syaoran used his thumbs wiped away tears that were about to come to her eyes. His eyes went dark, and, as if he was in a trance, he slowlyleaned forward, and tilted her head up with his hand on her chin. Her eyes flutteres closed of their own accord, and their lips just brushed, when they heard a squeel.

Sakura and Syaoran jumped apart, looking in the general direction of the squeel. They blushed a furious red when they saw that Tomoyo had caught the entire thing on camera.

"How adorable!" She squeeled, and ran up the stairs again, calling out to Meiling. A few seconds, a second squeeling voice joined the first. Sakura and Syaoran scurrieded off into separate directions of the house. By the time Meiling and Tomoyo came downstairs, the room was empty.

Sakura sighed and slid down the wall in the kitchen. The last thing that she needed was this. What had happened? Why did she kiss him? Why didn't she pull away? Why didn't she say no? What was _wrong_ with her? She was never one to string a guy along.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo barged into the room, pointing the lens of the infernal camera at her face, "Why didn't you tell me you and Syaoran were an item? You two look so cute together!"

"Because we're not!" Sakura almost yelled with frustration, "I dunno what happened!"

"It looked to me like you guys kissed." Tomoyo pointed out the obvious, giggling like mad.

"No shit, Sherlock." Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation, "I mean I don't know _why_ we kissed!"

"Aww..." Tomoyo cooed, "Looks like poor little Sakura is in denial..." She smiled sweetly.

"What do you mean, Tomoyo?" Sakura blinked, clueless, "Denial about what?"

"You'll see." Tomoyo sing-songed, and then waltzed out of the room.

**THAT EVENING**

Sakura and the guys were out the back, flinging a frizbee around again.

"Ouch!" Sakrua was hit in the head with the plastic disk. She wasn't paying much attention, as she was dwelling more on what Tomoyo had said. She still didn't know what she was talking about.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled at her from across the field, "Pay attention!" He had obviously forgotten what had happened that morning, but it was still playing on Sakura's mind.

"What is wrong with me?" She muttered, and threw the frizbee to him. She laughed at him as he missed it, and accidentally fell into the pool that was nearby.

He grinned, and bared his teethlike a wolf, as headvanced toward her. She gulped nervously, and he stopped rightin front ofher. She tried to turn around to run away, but he caught her around the waist, and dragged her over to the pool.

"You think that was funny?" He whispered into her ear, and attempted to throw her in. She screamed, and held on tightly to his neck, dragging him in with her. They made a huge splash in the water, and emerged in the deep end, bobbing up and down like corks. Sakura laughed, and splashed Syaoran in the face. He grinned again, and splashed her back.

Without a word, though Sakura shreiked a lot, they became caught up in a fully-fledged water fight. Little did they know that there was a certain girl taping it all on video.

"Aww..." Meiling appeared over Tomoyo's shoulder, "How sweet..."

* * *

**FINALLY! SOMEONE HAS GROWN A BRAIN!**

**Well? I know it went a bit fast, but I REALLY wanted to get that scene over and done with... PLEASE REVIEW!**

**FOUR DAYS UNTIL SAKURA'S BIRTHDAY!**

**And I need 20 reviews before I update again! I'm not going to update tillI get 20! That's why this chapter took so long to come. It's been finished for ages.**

**Well, unless you want another wait like this one, hit that little purple button on the bottom left corner, and type something! It'll take a minute, maximium! PROMISE!**

**Don't forget... I live on reviews! I NEED 20 TO SURVIVE!**


	12. Comfort in His Arms

**Wow... I got 34 revews OVERNIGHT! I just want to thank the following people:**

**_yukyungtang, Marine Brother Shran, Cherryblossom93, Pure Hope, Isis-Nufu, ffgirl-07, starangelxviii, SxSLova, Noir Rose, XoXoMoon TribalXoXo, thereviewergirl, lozipozivanillabean, kenshinlover2002, perttie, Jienko, Kenshoumaru, daddieslittlesatr, cHeRrYbLoSsOmZrOcK, Lucy, youkaigirl, Mishu, Vampire Jazzy, Susspirinho, cookiemonster _(I dunno, but it would probably work)_, ccslover4life, RogueDestiny, Rouge With A Blade _(and friends)_, xoxohugsandkissesxox, sakurablossom54, AnimeJunkie228 _(reviewer 200!)_, Foyx-chan, asiangirl666, kity, _and last but not least, _Eternal Starlight_**

**Ok, I've been asked a few questions, and have been hit with a few suggestions:**

**1. No, I do not have my chapters already written, I begin writing one when I post the last chapter. So when this chapter is up, I'm writing chapter 13. I just write pretty fast.**

**2. No, I don't think 20 revews is too much, especially when 44 people have it on alert, and 33 have it on favourites. Plus all the anonomous reviewers I get. You are lucky I don't make it 30. But I'm too nice to do that. And just look at how many I got overnight! You people have nothing to worry about! If I don't post, it's because I've got writers block, or something is preveting me from updating. Or I just haven't finished writing the chapter yet.**

**3. Sakura is nearing her 16th birthday. The rest of them are all either 16 or 17. Takashi, Naoko and Syaoran have only _just_ turned 17. If you want age order, then it goes; Takashi, Naoko, Syaoran, Meiling, Eroil, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and then Sakura. Have I cleared this up for everyone?**

**4. There will NOT be any lemon in this story. If you want lemon, please read the fics by _MzEvilBlossomz_. You'll either find her name in my fav authors section, reviews, or just search it. I think her latest was '_Getting "Hot" in Class_'.

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Comfort in His Arms**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"No! I'm not gonna!" Sakura shrieked, running around the mansion like crazy, "You will not get the chance to show the others that tape again!"

"Give it here!" Tomoyo raced after her, just as madly, "I. Want. That._ Tape_!"

"No!" Sakura took up the stairs two at a time, and ran around the corner.

"Oof!" Meiling stumbelled back a few steps, as Sakura ran into her.

"Get that tape!" Tomoyo yelled at Meiling, motioning to the black cassette that Sakura had in her hand. Meiling stood there for a moment, perplexed, but then an evil smile spread across her face. She reached out, and cornered Sakura against the wall.

"No!" Sakura shreiked as Meiling began to tickle her, "Meiling! Stop!" She shreiked at the top of her lungs. She laughed so hard, that she dropped the cassette. It slid along the floor, and right to Tomoyo's feet.

"Why, thank you, Sakura!" Tomoyo said, as evil as the Devil himself. She bolted into her room, and latched the door behind her. Sakura could have cried with mortification.

"Bitch..." Sakura muttered, pissed off and embarassed at the same time.

"Now, now, Sakura," Meiling pretended to scold her, "Such language is not tolerated under my roof."

"Bite me." Sakura said irritably, stomping off down the stairs.

"Well, thank God everyone else went out shopping for Sakura's presents." Syaoran drawled, seeming to find the sight of his dear cousin and his crush argue quite amusing, "I shudder to think what a house full of deaf people would do to each other in the night."

"I heard that!" Sakura called out from the bottom of the stairs, sounding quite disgusted. Syaoran chuckled.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" He slid down the rail on the stairs to land right next to her a few seconds later.

"Make me." She smiled sweetly at him. Syaoran gulped. Since the other morning, he had become more nervous and fidgity in front of her. But, the ironic thing was, he was also a lot more daring, as well. He had caught himself doing things to try to impress her a lot more often than usual. Take sliding down the rail just then. That wasn't something he normally did.

"Nothing to say, Syaoran?" She smirked, and then walked outside, "Are you coming or what?" She looked over her shoulder at him, expecting him to follow her.

"What makes you assume that?" Syaoran crossed his arms, and stood right where he was. Why would Sakura want him to go anywhere with her?

"Well... After I just insulted you..." She thought, "You always did it before."

"Well, that was then, and this is now." He said matter of factly, "Anyway, where are you going?"

"Out for a walk." She said, exasperated, "Do you want to come or_ not_?" She had her hand on the knob, ready to go.

"Yeah, why not?" Syaoran shrugged, and followed her outside.

**LATER**

"Thank you, and have a nice day!" The girl behind the counter was trying to flirt with him, but he wasn't interested. After all, he was with Sakura.

"Thank you." Syaoran took the bag, and went to sit and eat with Sakura in the food court of the mall, muttering, "Idiot girl."

"Oi." Sakura feighned hurt, as she took her lunch off him, "Why are you calling me an idiot?"

"Oh..." Syaoran went red, "I... I didn't me-" Sakura erupted into peels of laughter, and almost choked on her food.

"Don't worry, Syaoran." She giggled, "I know what you meant. Geez, whats wrong with you today? You can't seem to catch my sarcasm."

"I... I don't know." He lied. Oh, he _knew_. He just didn't know _why_ it was happening to _him_.

"I'm sure you'll get better soon." She was mocking the family doctor that they shared, like she had once for her mother while they were in the waiting room one month previously, "You just need the right medication, and..." She giggled.

"And?" Syaoran cocked his eyebrow.

"Don't worry." Sakura shook her head, "It's nothing. It would sound really retarded."

"No, come on!" Syaoran whined, earning more laughter from her, "Tell me!"

"Well, well, well..." A sinster voice drawled from the table next to theirs, "What do we have here?"

"Hello, Rose." Syaoran's eyes narrowed at the sight of her, his good mood evaporating immeadiately at the sight of the blue eyed, bottle blonde.

"Syao," She cooed, "Why are you wasting time with this bitch. You said _yourself_, you hate her." Sakura looked hurt.

"Ok, first of all," Syaoran was really mad by now, "I've gotten to know her better. Second of all, we're friends now. Third of all, I never hated her." Sakura beamed as he said this.

"Oh, yeah... now I remember!" She snapped her finger with a grin that would make the Devil look like an angel, "You said that you hated her when someone brought up the topic of your humungo crush on her!"

Silence.

"Well, is it true or not?" Rose demanded, leaning back in her chair, taunting him, "Or shall I tell her everything I know about you? Including baby stories." Syaoran went redder. He had to get out of there. So, ignoring Sakura and Rose, he took off, terrified of what Sakura would think of him.

"Syaoran! Stop!" Sakura yelled out to him, but he just kept on running. Sakura sat there, stupefied, as he ran out of sight.

"Well, that was fun." Rose laughed, "What an idiot!"

"Why I oughta..." Sakura stood up threateningly, seeming _very_ tall in her anger, "It's people like you who push people to far! You have no right to say those sorts of things! If he wanted me to know how he felt, then he would have told me!" She turned around on her heel, and stalked away from the horror-stricken girl. People gawked at her as she took off.

"What?" She demanded, and everyone went back to what they were doing before.

Sakura walked around the entire shopping mall, looking for Syaoran. She sighed. He was probably long gone by now. She headded outside, hoping that he had gone back to Meiling's house. She decided to take the shortcut under the underpass. it would cut off about ten minutes of her walk.

**SYAORAN**

"Idiot... idiot... idiot..." He muttered, banging his head against the wall of the underpass, "Should have told her before now... Now she knows... Probably doesn't want to be friends with me..."

"Syaoran?" Sakura walked up to him, concern in her eyes, "You shouldn't do that. You'll hurt yourself..." She used her thumb to wipe off some of the dirt on his forehead from banging it on the wall.

"So?" He asked, not caring about himself anymore, for the second time that month.

"Look, if it's about what Rose said..." She said softly, "I... I already knew."

"How?" Syaoran asked, horrified, "How did you know? I've never told you!"

"Someone else told me." She whispered.

"Who?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell." Sakura looked him in the eyes, "I made a promise."

"Oh." A thought struck him, "Is that why you've been so nice to me?"

"Well, at first, yeah." She admitted, "But, after a few hours, I found that you're a really nice guy, when you wanna be. I'm glad I did!" She added quickly. Syaoran hung his head.

"Let's just go back to Meiling's." He muttered. Sakura's heart panged as she saw him like this. It cut her deep.

"Alright." And then they walked slowly through the sunshine, back to the mansion.

**LATER**

Sakura laid on the bed that she shared with Syaoran that night, not able to sleep. She tossed and turned, but it was no use. So she just laid there, counting invisible sheep. She almost squeeled as Syaoran rolled over, and put his arm around her in his sleep. Like he was cuddling her.

Now, unlike she would have a few days ago, she did not scream. She did not slap him. She did not move away. What she did... surprised even herself.

She snuggled closer to him.

As she got closer, he muttered something in his sleep, and tightened his hold around her waist. She smiled, and set her hand lightly on his arm, not wanting to wake him up. Strange... this felt right. Like it was meant to happen. She felt so comfortable and safe in his arms.

She was just drifting off into sleep, when a thought came to her.

If she felt like this, did that mean she liked him?

**

* * *

Well? What did you think? Sorry I didn't add any make-out sessions. I don't think there will be any fully-fledged make-out scenes for a while. Maybe a peck here and there, but not making-out.**

**THREE DAYS TILL SAKURA'S BIRTHDAY!**

**Don't forget, I need 20 reviews to continue! No reviews, no post!**

**REVIEW!**


	13. An Unexpected Secret Revealed

**Hey! How are you all! I'm sorry to make you wait for this chapter, but I had to send it to someone for an opinion. Yes, my friends, someone has already read this. No matter! That doesn't mean that it has been tampered with! I hope you enjoy this!**

**I just want to thank the following REVIEWERS:**

**_Eternal Starlight, yukyungtang, Isis-Nufu, dangerous emerald, Kenshoumaru, Pure Hope, Cherryblossom93, hila, dreamtean, lozipozivanillabean, thereviewergirl, Noir Rose, MzEvilBlossoms, starangelxviii, aznangelstarQT(NSI), kawaiiseeker987, Susspirinho, daddieslittlestar, Mishu, youkaigirl64, -xXX Dark-Moon-Phantom XXx-, Pinky4, Rogue With A Blade _(and Friend)_, VampireJazzy, SxSLova, ffgirl-07, gamma-rae, wIsTfuL-wIsHeR, jennarose120, StarCrystalMoon, Yuy's Angel, lilLostKitten, Ridley-Silverlake, Chloena, Emeralddestiny_** (Yes, we had an evil Librarian once, too... then she RETIRED, and my English teacher, WHO IS COOL, took over!)**_, amigirl,_ And last but not least,_Dark Angel_**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**An Unexpected Secret Revealed**

Syaoran opened his eyes, and was shocked to no end at what he saw. Sakura was laying there, in his arms, peacefully sleeping like a baby. How had that happened? Sakura wasn't even in bed when he went to sleep last night.

He slowly removed one of his arms from around her, trying not to wake her up. He slowly and carefully removed his arm from around her tiny waist, and tried to sit up. He never made it to an upright position, however. Sakura said something in her sleep, and tightened her grip on his other arm.

"Syaoran..."

Syaoran froze.

"Syaoran..." she muttered in her sleep.

Syaoran was frozen there. She was dreaming... about _him_? He shook the thought away, and slowly got up, this time without any problems. He looked back at Sakura's sleeping form, and closed the door behind him.

**LATER**

Sakura stirred. She sat up, looking around her. Syaoran was gone. Had he already woken up? Probably. She got up, and dressed in a summery dress that Tomoyo had made for her a few weeks ago.

The dress was a light pink colour, with an off-the-shoulder sleeve on her left side. There was nothing supporting it on the right, except a little bit of elastic that actually supported the whole thing. The sleeve on the left was merely for decoration. The dress fell down to her knees, and the skirt of the dress flared out at the bottom. Sakura had never worn it before, but she had just decided it was her favourite.

Looking into the drawers where she had stashed her clothes, she noticed that she would have to do some laundry. She had only one more day's worth of underwear left, and this was her last outfit. Both her drawers and her closet were empty. She sighed. She hated laundry.

She gathered her dirty clothes in a basket from the bathroom, and dragged the basket down the stairs. She lifted it up, and walked slowly to the laundry room.

"Having fun, Sakura?" Tomoyo giggled from in front of the basket. Sakura looked around the huge pile of clothes, and scowled at Tomoyo.

"Ha ha, _very_ funny Tomoyo." Sakura drawled sarcastically, "Yes, I just love carting my dirty clothes down the stairs and loading them into the washer. _Not_!"

"Ooh... moody today." Tomoyo pulled out her blasted video camera. Sakura made a mental note to destroy it one day. No that she actually would... she was just angry. That's all.

"Tomoyo, you are going to lose that camera one day." Sakura snarled for no particular reason, "I swear it."

"Oh, wait, I know why you're so moody!" Tomoyo switched the camera off, "It's _that_ time of the month, isn't it?"

"What? That's none of your business!" Sakura went red, "And, how the hell did you know?"

"Well, you're only like this when it's _that_ time." Tomoyo giggled, "Ooh, I feel sorry for poor Syaoran... He's the one that will have to deal with it the most."

"Shove it." Sakura snarled.

"Ok, ok..." Tomoyo muttered, "Do you want some help?"

"Yes, please." Sakura sighed, and she and Tomoyo set to separating colours and whites, delicates from strong fabric, etc. The whole process only took about ten minutes, with Sakura whinging about it the whole time. Tomoyo just smiled, and ignored her.

Sakura loaded her washing into the washing machine, and turned it on. They left the laundry room to go outside for a swim with everyone else.

As they came back down the stairs, towels in hand, they heard a thump from underneath them.

"It's coming from the closet under the stairs." Tomoyo said, a little nervously.

"What do you think it is?" Sakura was a bit more nervous than Tomoyo. There was another thump.

"Only one way to find out." Tomoyo gulped, as they got to the closet door. She tightened her grip around the knob, and pulled it open with such force that the wind blew their hair back.

"Meiling?" Sakura's jaw dropped at the sight before her.

"Naoko?" Tomoyo was just as surprised.

Meiling and Naoko looked at each other nervously. Sakura and Tomoyo were currently thanking God that they were still fully clothed.

"Umm..." Naoko began to sob.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Meiling almost shrieked, "Don't tell anyone about us! Please! We love each other, and we-"

"Don't worry." Sakura said kindly, "We won't tell anyone, _right Tomoyo_?" She shot Tomoyo a heated glance. Tomoyo came back to herself, and smiled.

"Don't worry. We wont tell, but the two of you had better tell everyone else... soon." She warned, "Ooh, when did this happen?"

"About three weeks ago." Meiling blushed, and slipped her hand into Naoko's, "It was kind of an accident." Naoko nodded.

"Aww... How cute!" Sakura gushed, "I'm so happy for you guys!" Meiling and Naoko smiled.

"Thanks..." Meiling blushed, "But... How will I tell Syaoran? He might hate me!"

"No, he won't." Sakura said without hesitation, "I know it."

"How? How do you know?" Meiling demanded.

"I don't know how I know. I just know."

**SYAORAN**

Syaoran stood in a room, just next to Sakura's and Meiling's conversation. He had known about his cousin being gay for a long time. He was just waiting for her to tell him, before he said anything about it.

"But... how will I tell Syaoran? He might hate me!" Meiling wailed. That shocked Syaoran. Did he really scare her that much?

"No, he won't." He could hear Sakura reassure her, "I know it."

"How?" Meiling was demanding, "How do you know?"

"I don't know how I know." Sakura said calmly and thoughtfully, "I just do."

"Sakura's right. Meiling," Syaoran stepped out of the room, " I've known for ages. I'm hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me. How could you think I'd hate you? You know me better than that." Meiling turned red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran." She cried, burying her face in her hands. Syaoran kneeled down in front of her.

"Meiling, it's alright." He lifted her eyes to meet his own, "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Thank you." Meiling sniffled. Syaoran smiled one of his rare smiles, and pulled her into a hug. He seemed to be smiling a lot lately.

"Let's go out." Tomoyo proposed, "The five of us. We'll leave Eriol, Rika, Chiharu and Takashi behind!"

"Where will we go?" Sakura asked, intrigued.

"How about..." Tomoyo thought, "How about we go hang at that place... what's it called? Sakura, you know it! Where they sell that... stuff. In the mall."

"Oh, you mean that magic shop?" Sakura asked, perplexed, "Where they sell all those scented candles and stuff?"

"Yeah, that's the one!" Tomoyo cheered, "How about it?"

"I'll pass." Syaoran waved his hand dismissively, "I've got something to do, anyway."

"Well, I'll come." Sakura nodded, "What about you guys?" She looked at Meiling and Naoko.

"Yeah, I'll come." Meiling said. Naoko simply nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Sakura noticed what she was wearing, "Um... Right after I change back into my dress. I don't think I want to go to the mall in my bathing suit." Everyone laughed, and they went to get ready to go.

**LATER**

"Hey! Kinomoto!" Sakura turned around to find out who was calling her. She glared as Rose ran up to her.

"What do you want?" She hissed. Tomoyo, Meiling, and Naoko all looked from Sakura to Rose, and back again.

"I wanted to apologize to you and Syaoran for what I did yesterday." Rose said humbly, "I'm so sorry!" Just one look into Rose's eyes, and Sakura knew that she didn't mean it. Sakura made a split second decision. She took the ice cream she had in her hand, and jabbed it into her face. She laughed evilly as Rose began to shriek.

"So sorry." Sakura feigned remorse, "My hands automatically shove something into a person's face when they're _lying_." She spat out the word 'lying' as if it were a cuss word.

"Ooh... Just you wait, I'll get you!" Rose shrieked, and stomped off. Tomoyo and Naoko burst out into laughter.

"What did she do to you and Syaoran yesterday?" Meilin asked, being the only one who didn't find it as funny asthe rest of them, though it _was_ amusing. You could tell by the smirk on her face. Sakura smirked too, and told them all of what happened.

* * *

**Well? If you want an explanation, I'll put it into the next chapter. Just let me know. I WILL explain about Meiling and Naoko's relationship in the next chapter... that's a given.**

**Oh, and since it's my birthday, I need 30 reviews to update! Don't worry. It's only because it's my birthday... It'll go back to 20 next chapter. I promise!**


	14. Too Far? Maybe Just maybe

**Hello, all you lovely people! I have two announcements to make!**

**_Announcement number one: _In case some of you didn't notice, this story has reached over _300_ reviews! I'm so proud... I never dreamed that this would ever happen! You have all made me so happy!**

**_Announcement number two: _I have recieved my first flame for this story. I would have liked to have known who it was, but the person has decided to use an anonomous review. Look, people, if you want to flame me, or any other author for that matter, please actually have the GUTS to give your penname. Because, I assure you, it helps to talk to the flamer so that you can find out exactly what it is that ticked them off about that particular part of the story. I never got an explanation for why this person hated it so much... If you want to read it, it was left by _ANGRY PERSON_. Oh, and if you're reading this... Well, you will eat your words.**

**Now, to all of you that gave me _nice_ reviews:**

**_Eternal Starlight, Cherryblossom93, Rebecca, lozipozivanillabean, MzEvilBlossoms, whitewolfox, Starangelxviii, Ridley-Silverlake, Foxy-chan, jennarose120, Susspirino, lilLostKitten, Snow blossom, meep, Marine Brother Shran, Noir Rose, scarlet03, Chloena, daddieslittlestar, ffgirl-07, tammy, meow-mix23, FlowerLover, madcatherine, wIsTfuL-wIsHeR, Kenshoumaru, SxSLova, Synestra, Forest Scion, xxsoulesswriter, Hailey, thereviewergirl, kenshinlover2002, XoXoMoon TribalXoXo, xMysticSecretx, CuteCherryBlossom, StarCrystalMoon _**(My birthday was on the third, and I just turned 15)**_, cardfreak, M207, SweetAnimeAngelSakrua (REVIEWER 300!) Susspirinho (AGAIN!), _and finally _kawaii-bunny._**

**Oh, and the 'Meiling-Naoko' relationship is... Well, it's something that wasn't actually part of the original 'plot'... It was something I thought I'd throw in to see how people would react. To be perfectly honest, I expected more than just one flame for this. Anyway, back on topic! So yeah... it's explained in this chapter!**

**And now, to the chapter that you have all been so eagerly awaiting!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**Too Far? Maybe... Just Maybe...**

Sakura and Tomoyo sat at a table in the food court, talking while waiting for Meiling and Naoko.

"So, what do you think about Meiling and Naoko?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, who seemed to be avoiding their eyes for the whole day. Tomoyo flinched at the question, and suddenly became very interested in the tips of her hair.

"Oh!" She said in a false voice, "Would you look at that? I have split ends!"

"Tomoyo." Sakura warned, "Don't you try to change the subject. I can tell you don't like it. Why?"

"Oh!" Tomoyo gasped, "It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like?" Sakrua probed.

"Well... It's... just..." Tomoyo struggled for words, "It makes me a bit uncomfortable, is all. I mean, I suppose the thing I'm worried about is... Well, what if one of them became attracted to you?" She demanded, "Wouldn't you feel uncomfortable?"

"No." Sakura said, shrugging, "Why? Would it worry you? Is that what this is all about?"

"Of course it worries me!" Tomoyo hissed, "I don't think I could stand it if one of my friends was attracted to me in a... _sexual_ way."

"You mean," Sakrua corrected, "One of your 'galfriends'."

"Well, not really." Tomoyo hissed, "It makes me uncomfortable either way... Guy or girl."

"You're a good actor, Tomoyo, but I can always tell when you're lying." Sakura whispered, as Meiling and Naoko came within earshot.

"Chow Mein for Tomoyo..." Naoko began to separate the food between them, "Calamari rings for Meiling... Salad for Sakura... and hot chips for me!" Everyone laughed at Naoko's obsession over chips. Where ever you went to eat, just sit a plate of chips in front of Naoko, and she was happy.

"So, where is that shop that you guys were talking about?" Meiling asked, as she laughed at Naoko stuff her face like it was her last meal.

"Over there." Sakura pointed to a darkened store a little further down. It had deep purple walls, and shelves full of wierd things. And then there were the regular things, like candles, incense, and... Sakura squinted... birth control?

"Um..." Meiling seemed to spot the same thing that Sakura did, "If they're a wiccan shop, then shouldn't they be selling natural methods of birth control... instead of condoms?

"I think so..." Tomoyo saw it too.

"Heck, maybe they know that they're the only thing worth using." Sakura shrugged, and everyone laughed. This launched a discussion on condoms, versus the Pill, versus vesectomy, versus just not having sex, which caused Naoko to go off her food.

**SYAORAN**

"Hey, Eroil!" Syaoran waved his friend over, "Come help me with this!"

"What are you doing?" Eroil's eyes glinted suspiciously at the thing in Syaoran's hands.

"Nothing!" He protested innocently, "It's something for my parents! I swear!"

"Sure..." Eroil tried to get a hold of it, "Why would your parents want an..." He got a hold of it, "Anniversary card?"

"It's their anniversary next week." Syaoran sighed, "And since I can't see them in person, 'cause their sick, I was going to give them the card in the mail... but I don't know what to write."

"So you wanted my help with that?" Eroil raised his eyebrow.

"Actually, no." Syaoran laughed, "That's something I think I should ask a girl about... Guys are no good at feelings... Well, when writing them down..."

"Anyway." Eroil chuckled, "What do you want help with?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with some decorations for Sakrua's party." Syaoran said, "Tomoyo asked me to help, and I figured that I might as well ask you."

"But what if Sakura finds out?" Eroil asked.

"Well, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Naoko have, um... Created a distraction..."

"Oh, you mean the Meiling-Naoko trick?" Eroil chuckled again, and Syaoran looked perplexed, "I can't believe they actually agreed to it! I mean, I know that Meiling 'swings both ways', but I never expected Naoko to do it."

"Wait a second, so you mean that what just happened out there..." Syaoran was shocked, "They were just acting?"

"Yeah..." Eroil stared at him like he was an idiot, "Didn't you know?"

"No..." Syaoran was more than just a little bit surprised. It looked as if his cousin could get that acting job she wanted so badly...

"Yeah, well, we all know that Meiling..." Eroil stopped himself, "You know... And Meiling and Naoko agreed to help Tomoyo and I get Sakura out of the house. So we came up with that. I thought one of them was going to tell you about it."

"I was obviously not supposed to know that it was only a ruse." Syaoran was a little peeved now, "And what do you mean, you knew about Meiling being like that? Did she tell you?" Eroil nodded, and Syaoran became more than just a little pissed off.

"Anyway," Eroil said quickly, sensing danger, "Tomoyo asked you about decorations? I thought Tomoyo and Meiling got them all before... during the school term?"

"Yeah." Syaoran nodded, "But she said that we have to put some finshing touches on a few of them. Like, the banners and stuff."

"Oh." Eroil's eyes widened in understanding, "Right. Come on, then."

Syaoran and Eroil meandered down the hallway, and into a room that Syaoran had always thought was locked. It was a rather large room, and it had party decorations strewn about the place. There were little bags of sweets and other little knick-knacks thrown haphazardly in all corners of the room.

Syaoran looked around, and smirked. This was going to be some party. He could see all the trouble that Tomoyo, Eroil and Meiling had gone to...

Well, it _was_ Sakura's sixteenth birthday.

"You guys went a bit overboard, I think." Syaoran said, anyway. He picked up a bag, and rumaged through it. There were all sorts of sweets, like butterscotch lollies, 'party jellies', and chocolates. Eroil took the bag off him, and dumped it back into the pile with the other bags.

"It's a big deal." Eroil pointed out, "'Sweet Sixteenth'. Tomoyo wouldn't shut up about it, so I just chucked everything in the cart to shut her up... I swear," He shook her head, "Sometimes, I don't know how I put up with that girl."

Syaoran was about to ask why he just didn't break up with her, then, but thought better of it. He saw the way that Tomoyo and Eroil were, when they were together. They lived for each other. Syaoran sighed, wishing that he could have that kind of relationship with Sakura.

Syaoran realised what he was thinking, and slapped himself in the face. Sakura wasn't interested in him. That much he knew. He sighed, and looked at Eroil, who had a strange look on his face.

"What did you slap yourself for?" He inquired, wearing a bemused look on his face. Syaoran brought back his infamous 'fatal death glare of doom',which he only ever reserved for two people. Eroil, and Sakura. Neither of which recieved it very often anymore. Eroil recognised the danger signs, and put his hands up in surrender. They went on in silence, painting banners, and things like that. After a few minutes, Eroil decided that he was going to bring up a very touchy subject with Syaoran.

"So, how've things been going with Sakura?" Eroil wore a very sly look on his face, "Tomoyo's been bugging me to ask you about it, since Sakura won't tell her much anymore."

"Nothing's been going on." Syaoran answered quickly. He turned away so that Eroil would not see the blush that came to his face, and busied himself with curling ribbons. It was not the best of things to do, but it occupied him.

"Really?" Eroil was not giving up, "'Cause it seems that the two of you are a little..." He paused for effect, "Closer." He finally settled on.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Syaoran's head snapped back to look at him. He wasn't angry... he was surprised and worried.

"Well, you honestly think Tomoyo hasn't shown me that tape from the other day." Eroil smirked. Syaoran was the colour of a tomato now.

"So?" He choked out, "It didn't mean anything. I did it to shut her up. She was blubbering all over the place." Okay... so he was lying...

"_Sure_." Eroil taunted, walking out the door, "I've never seen you look so weak before."

That was it. Syaoran snapped, and lunged at Eroil. The two of them fell through the doorway, into the main hall, and Eroil was slammed against the wall, the collar of his shirt balled up in Syaoran's fist, feet dangling in the air as Syaoran raised him two inches to look him in the eye.

"Take it back." Syaoran growled, lowly and dangerously. Eroil snickered, instead of being terrified, like any other _normal_ person.

"You wouldn't dare." He challenged. His eyes widened as Syaoran's grip tightened around his neck. Neither of them heard the front door open or close. All either of them knew was Tomoyo and Sakrua shrieking, and Meiling and Naoko pulling Syaoran off of Eroil.

Eroil gasped in much needed air, and Takashi and Chiharu raced inside to see what all the noise was about. Their eyes widened as they saw the scene in front of them.

Eroil was leaning heavilly against Tomoyo, gasping, and Meiling, Naoko and Sakura were forcing Syaoran into another room. Syaoran tried to struggle, but adding Sakura to Meiling and Naoko seemed to calm him an itsy-bitsy-teeny-weeny-itty-bitty little bit. He just tried to avoid her. He still struggled, red face from anger, to get away from the other two.

Takashi leapt into it, helping the girls shove Syaoran inside, and locked the door. Meiling winced as she heard a crash on the other side of the door. Whatever that crash was, it sounded expensive.

"What happened?" Sakura's tongue was the first to become unglued from the shock.

"I pushed him too far." Eroil said, now breathing normally, though still a little red in the face, "I should have known when to stop." There was a slam from the room that they had locked Syaoran was in, and Naoko opened the door a sliver.

"He's gone!" She gasped. They were just getting to the doot to go out to find him, when Meiling yelled out to them.

"Just let him go!" She ordered, "He needs to let off some steam. He'll be back." Everyone looked at each other uneasily, but decided to listen to her. After all, she knew him better than any of them.

They all went their separate ways, wondering just what the hell had gone on.

**

* * *

So? They pulled the woll over Sakrua's eyes pretty well! Imagine her reaction! (giggle)This is another of those 'things' that will drive all of the characters 'over the edge'... Mwahahahahahaha!**

**ONE MORE NIGHT TO SAKURA'S BIRTHDAY!**

**Sigh... I had trouble with this chapter, so I won't be offended of you think it sucks... It's all too much stress for me... I have exams in the very near future...**

**Oh, and since my exams are coming up next week... I might not have time to write... But I will not consider it until I get 20 reviews! When I get 20 reviews, you just have to sit back and wait. Time will tell...**


	15. Doubts

**Heya! I know that I said I wouldn't be updating this week, but I finished this earlier than I expected... So yeah... You better be greatful for this! I'm wastingvaluable study time...**

**Anyway... Reviewers, reviewers... Oh! Here they ****are!**

**_Yunique, lozipozivanillabean, Rebecca, Pure Hope, Chloena Kenshoumaru, whitewolfox, thereviewergirl, Noir Rose, kenshinlover2002, Susspirinho, VampireJazzy, Kawaii-bunny, ccslover4life, SxSLova, Emeralddestiny, AnimeJunkie228, lilLostKitten, Foxy-chan, youkaigirl64, Phantom Demon, Cherryblossom93, sakurayoh, M207, ffgirl-07, SweetAnimeAngelSakura,wIsTfuL-wIsHeR, changeangel, meow-mix23, blonde-goth, Kopperia-no-Hitsuqi, purplefire225, Hailey, flowermaidenqlacia, ImmortalSoull, iced blossom, daddieslittlestar, xMysticSecretx, Inquisitorchass, Angel-Shellz, kimmygoldenangel, _and _Doggie-Love_**

**Sorry for any typos... my keyboard and I aren't exactly friends at the moment...**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Doubts**

Sakura sat on the lounge, restless as hell. It had been three hours, and Syoaran still hadn't come back from his little outburst. She was beginning to worry. It was getting near sunset.

Everyone else in the house was busy with something or another. Eriol and Tomoyo had disappeared shortly after the 'incident', to do God only knew what. In fact, Sakura wasn't sure she _did_ want to know.

Meiling and Naoko... the one couple Sakrua had never expected... They went out to try to find Syaoran earlier. Meiling had said that he needed time to cool down, but she began to worry after half an hour. Sakura wondered where they had gone to.

Rika, Takashi and Chiharu were somewhere out the back, probably still trying to figure out how to set up the colapsable pool table. Sakura heard a faint 'ow' every now and again, and amused herself trying to figure out exactly _what_ lie Takashi had come up with each time.

So, she was alone, and unoccupied. She had tried various things to keep her mind from worrying, but to no avail. Everytime she would pick up a magazine, turn on the TV, or sing a song, it would remind her of Syaoran, and she would worry all the more.

Sakura felt suffocated. She needed fresh air. She got up, and restlessly paced around the house, looking for something... anything... to keep her mind off of Syaoran. She roamed around, inside, outside, and everywhere else that anyone could think of.

In a last-ditch effort, she went into the room that she and Syaoran shared, and climbed out onto the ledge outside the window. She looked around, and spotted the gutter hanging from the roof. She reached up, and pulled her head over it with ease. The roof was perfect for thinking. She always went up there at home when Syaoran had upset her at school.

Hoisting herself up even more, she carefully gained balance on the roof tiles. She slowly walked to the very peak of the roof, and looked around. She breathed in a lung full of fresh air. She sat on the peak of the roof, and watched the three figures of Takashi, Rika, and Chiharu in the distance. She smiled as she saw Chiharu hit Takashi, _again_.

Sakura thought she heard footsteps behind her, but decided that they were a figment of her imagination. She didn't even bother to turn around. She heard Meiling's car pull up in the driveway, and leaned over to see better. It looked like they hadn't found Syaoran.

"Looks like they've given up." A voice remarked behind her, sounding very annoyed and depressed at the same time. Sakura started in shock as she turned around to see who is was.

"You've been up here the whole time?" She asked. Syaoran sat, cross-legged, next to her.

"Yeah... I needed some time to myself." He sighed, and looked out.

"Would you like me to go?" Sakura asked, seeing as he was there first.

"Nah." Syaoran waved it off, and chuckled as they saw Chiharu hit Takashi once more, "Chiharu's getting very violent. Remind me never to become her boyfriend." Sakura giggled at the remark.

"Well, Takashi needs to learn to control his lies." Sakura pointed out, "Though I'm not quite sure if that's the right way to go about teaching him..."

"He's going to have a bruise tomorrow." Syaoran remarked, shrugging. Sakura nodded her head in agreement. They sat in silence for several minutes, watching as their friends gave up, and went back inside.

"So..." Syaoran trailed off, "Why are you out here? I never figured you as a roofer."

"I like thinking while on the roof at home." Sakura replied without hesitation, "It gives me some peace."

"I know what you mean." Syaoran agreed. There was silence again. They just sat there, and watched the sun go down. Each felt very at-ease in the other's company.

Eventually, it grew dark. Sakura looked up to the sky, to notice that it had clouded over dramatically. There was a loud rumble of thunder, and it began to rain very heavily.

"Looks like we'd better head inside." Syaoran said disappointedly. Sakura nodded, and the pair of them slowly made their way over the slippery tiles to the edge of the roof near where Sakura had hoisted herself up. Syaoran was the first to slowly lower himself down, and Sakura followed shortly after he was safely inside.

"Well, I've had my shower tonight." Syaoran joked, totally drenched. Sakura noticed that his hair was plastered to his forehead, and his shirt was soaking wet, showing his well-defined body. She laughed at his comment.

"You'll be having a propper one." She instructed, and they laughed again. Syaoran couldn't help but notice the way her clothes moulded to her body, showing her every curve. He took a step forward subconsciously, and put his hand to her cheek. They lept back, red faced, when there was a knock at the door.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo's voice warned as she opened the door, "Are you in here... Oh." She blinked, confused, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Both of them said at the same time, both still red in the face.

"You two look like you've been dragged through the swimming pool." Tomoyo scolded, getting them towels from the bathroom a few doors down, "Where the hell were you? On the roof?" She said smartly, but her grin dropped when she saw them look at each other sheepishly.

"Um..." Sakura looked at her, fearful, "Yes?" She tried, looking at her best friend with puppy dog eyes. It didn't work. Tomoyo had warned her that, if she ever caught her on the roof again, she would murder her.

"Sakura," Tomoyo said in a dangerous voice, "What did I say about you going onto the roof?"

"That it isn't ladylike," Sakrua rolled her eyes, "And that I could fall to my death one day. For God's sake, Tomoyo, I've heard it all before."

"Well, you never listen." She scolded, but then grinned evilly, "But... since you were up there with your little lover-boy, then I'll let you off for now." Sakura gaped at Tomoyo, but then laughed.

"Oh, yeah." Sakrua said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "I just _love_ to make out on the roof." Tomoyo stopped laughing. That was _not_ the reacation that she had hoped for. Syaoran, however, was displaying exactly what she wanted to get out of them. He was backing up slowly, and was bright red in the face.

"Really?" Tomoyo gasped, pretending to be shocked with her 'admition', "I thought I knew you better, Miss Kinomoto."

"Guess you don't much, then." Sakura grinned, knowing that Tomoyo wouldn't last longer than her. Tomoyo cracked up laughing, proving Sakura right. She could hear Syaoran chuckle a little behind her.

"Dry off. Dinner's ready." Tomoyo chuckled, and closed the door behind her. Sakura sighed, and walked over to her drawers.

"Want some dry clothes?" She asked Syaoran, opened them.

"Yeah, please." Syaoran answered, "I'll go change in the bathroom. You change in here."

"Uh-huh." Sakura nodded, tossing him a green shirt, and a pair of jeans, "I'll see you downstairs."

**LATER**

"Hiya." Sakura came up behind Tomoyo, who was sitting on the veranda, "Watcha up to?"

"Nothing much. Just watching it rain." Tomoyo waved to the pouring rain, "I think it's soothing."

"Yeah..." Sakura sat down next to her, taking off her shoes, and putting her feet in the mud around the patio, "Plus, I like to get my feet dirty." She grinned. Tomoyo frowned at her, wondering something.

"What's up with you?" She asked Sakura, "You act... different. You didn't snap at me eariler when I said that Syaoran was your lover-boy." Sakura shrugged.

"I dunno." She admitted, wiggling her toes in the mud, "I'm just excited, I guess. I mean, tomorrow, I'm going to be sixteen!" Tomoyo nodded, but didn't stop there.

"I know, but that's not what I mean." She pointed out, "I mean, you act different around _Syaoran_. You don't argue constantly with him anymore, and I haven't heard a complaint about him from you since... well... for a few days now. Out of the blue, you just started to be nicer to him. What's up with that?" Again, Sakura shrugged.

"When it gets down to it, he's a pretty nice guy." She said, "I dunno... I just feel a little more comfortable around him."

"So..." Tomoyo wondered if she dared bring it up, "You don't like him _like that_?" Sakra looked away, and mumbeled something that Tomoyo couldn't make out.

"What was that?" She grinned. Sakura looked at her, with a pink tinge to her face.

"I said," Sakura repeated, "I don't know." Tomoyo smiled happily.

"So it's a possibility?" She pressed. Sakura looked away.

"Maybe..." She whispered, barely audible, "I'm not gonna rule it out, but I doubt it."

"Cause, you know..." Tomoyo looked out at the rain again, "He's totally hooked on you... We can all see it."

"I know." Sakura looked out, too, "I've been told."

"He told you?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura, shocked, "And you rejected him?"

"No." Sakura sighed, "Rose was going on about it. You know Rose? Syaoran's ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah... the girl you coned the other day, right?" Sakura nodded, "When was this?"

"The other day..." Sakura sighed, "She was going on about how big of a crush he had on me, and well... things happened. We haven't really talked about it. I don't think Syaoran wants to."

"Oh." Tomoyo whispered, getting ideas, "Well, it's getting late, and I'm cold. I suggest you come inside soon." Sakura bid her good night, and Tomoyo made her way up the stairs, grinning. It was time to play matchmaker...

Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**So? I want reviews!**

**Oh, and I think I'll need to up the number of reviews that I need to update... the 20 come too fast... I'm making it 30 from now on. Sorry. It's just that 20 reviews come to quickly... I can't keep up with it...**


	16. Wake Up Birthday Girl!

**Hey! Oh my God! I'm so happy! For two reasons:**

**One: My exams have finally finished! And;**

**Two: I have gotten to 400 reviews! I'M SO PROUD!**

**Ok... before I address the reviewers, I have something I'd like to say...**

**I deliberately made it 30 reviews, because I DIDN'T think I asked for too much of you readers. To be honest, for the last four chapters, I have gotten 40+ reviews each. And, considering that this story is on 72 people's alerts, I think that it is fair that I don't ask for 50.**

**Oh, and if you complain about the number of reviews I'm asking for, I WILL NOT count it in the review count... Considering that I had someone tell me that they're GLAD that I upped it.**

**Ok... I think that's it... The REVIEWERS:**

**_Kanna, xoxhugsandkissesxox, Foxy-chan, Eternal Starlight, tammy, Rebecca, Angel-Shellz, lozipozivanillabean, Yunique, M207, Noir Rose, Kenshoumaru, Sam, thereviewergirl, MzEvilBlossoms, Phantom Deamon, Shadow, Starangelxviii, sakurayoh, Susspirinho, kenshinlover2002, Pure hope, vampelgirl3, SweetAnimeAngelSakura, PinkCh3rryBlossom, ffgirl-07, ccslover4life, FallingToDeep, Jane, kawaii-bunny, VampireJazzy, meow-mix23, jenn, hila, elisa ang, jennarose120, KawaiiQuerida-chan, SxSlova, AnimeJunkie, Cherryblossom93, hyperkilly16,_ and finally,my favourite 400th (well... ok... ONLY 400th...) reviewer, _Awak3 inxth3 Forgott3n Snow_!**

**Now! On with the chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**Wake Up... Birthday Girl!**

"So, Tomoyo..." Eriol slipped his hand into her's, "What are we doing for _my_ birthday?" Tomoyo caught the suggestive tone in his voice, and blushed.

"I won't castrate you." She choked out, letting him know that she wasn't impressed, "That's my birthday present to you. Consider it volatile... It might disappear at any time." Eriol laughed, and nuzzled her ear.

"You wouldn't do that to me." He whispered into her ear, giving her goose bumps.

"Yes..." Tomoyo breathed, "Yes I would..."

"No you wouldn't." Eriol turned her around, and kissed her soundly. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. They stayed like that for a little while, until Tomoyo broke it.

"I need your help with something..." She whispered, cuddling him closer.

"What?" He asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know.

"Help me get Sakura and Syaoran together?" She practically begged, "Please?"

"No." Eriol had fear in his voice, "The last time I did something you asked, I got choked. Or did you forget that?"

"Oh..." Tomoyo whined, "Please? Please, please, please, please, please? I'll do anything!" She begged. Eriol laughed..

"Alright..." Eriol whispered, and kissed Tomoyo again. She squeeled in her happiness.

**MORNING**

Sakura woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the backyard, but didn't open her eyes. She noticed a little shift in weight beside her, indicating that Syaoran was still asleep. She opened one of her eyes, and her gaze landed on him. He was lying there, awake, looking at her. He smiled when he saw that she had woken up, too.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully, "How are you today? No cold from being in the rain last night?" Syaoran shook his head.

"Nice greeting, Sakura." He joked softly, leaning in, "But I have a nicer one..." He whispered, and leaned in even closer to her. Her eyes fluttered closed, and his face was just a fraction away from her's when...

_CRASH!_

_THUMP!_

_CRASH!_

Sakura bolted up in her bed, confused. It was a dream? Why was she so disappionted? She didn't have time to dwell on this, however, because Syaoran came rushing through the door, and leaned on it to stop anyone getting through. He was panting, and had a look of utter terror on his face. Sakura frowned at him. She was just about to ask what the heck was going on, when she heard someone yelling.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo's voice boomed, "You come out here right this instant! You too, Syaoran! I need help hanging this thing! It's not our place! Meiling's parents are gonna have a fit if you don't fix it!" Syaoran opened the door a fraction and stuck his head out.

"I'm not climbing up there! Make Meiling do it! She has more balance than I ever will!" He tried desperately.

"Syaoran!" Eriol barged in through the door, and leaned on it, too, "You gotta stop her! She's gone mental!"

"She's your girlfriend!" Syaoran hissed, neither of them paying Sakura any attention, "And you knocked it down! You should be the one suffering, not me!"

"_Ahem_!" Sakura was angry by now, "Kindly explain to me, exactly _what_ are you doing at..." She read the clock, "Four in the morning, making such noise?" She sat in the bed, blankets pulled up to her chest, looking very _angry_ indeed. She had even mastered Syaoran's infamous 'fatal-death-glare-of-doom' for the occasion. Both of the young men quivered.

"I choose Tomoyo's wrath!" Eriol practically squeeled, and rushed outside again. Syaoran was just about to follow him, when Sakura dug her nails into his wrist.

"What the fuck is going on?" She demanded, none to pleased with her unceremonious awakening. Syaoran gulped.

"W-well," He stammered, then tried to gain some sort of composure, "Eriol was being an idiot, and knocked down the... _thingy_ that Meiling's parent's have in the loungeroom. Now Tomoyo's trying to make both of us hang it back up..." Sakura blinked.

"_Thingy_? What thingy?" She gripped his arm tighter. Syaoran went white, and tried to pull his arm away.

"The... the first _thingy_ that they bought!" He tried. The colour in Sakura's face intensified as she tried not to laugh.

"You-you don't mean..." She laughed, "That _condom_ hanging on the wall?" Syaoran nodded, and Sakura fainted from laughing so hard.

**LATER**

"She's coming too!"

Sakura groaned as she was sat up by a pair of strong arms. She felt the body sitting behind her shift to support her weight, without getting too uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" She heard Syaoran whisper behind her. She nodded, and Tomoyo's face swam into view in front of her. Both of them were wearing a look of grave concern.

"What happened?" Sakura said groggily. Syaoran and Tomoyo looked at each other, and Sakura remembered.

"Scratch that." Sakura said, cutting Tomoyo off as she began to say something, "What time is it?"

"It's five." Tomoyo glanced at the clock, "Sorry about that... Eriol is currently paying for being so stupid. Don't worry about it... Meiling's gonna cover it up until her parents get back, so no one has to see it." She added. Sakura nodded, and tried to stand. She was still a little woozy, and had to lean on Syaoran for support.

"I need fresh air." She complained, rubbing her eyes. With a final look at Syaoran, Tomoyo took her arm, supported her back to the bed, and sat her down. Syaoran muttered something about Meiling, and left, closing the door behind her.

"I can't believe you're finally sixteen!" Tomoyo gushed, tackling Sakura down onto her back, giggling, "Little Sakura is finally all grown up!" Sakura, who's strength was finally returning, laughed, and pushed Tomoyo off her.

"Yay!" She giggled, and threw her hands up into the air in mock triumph. Tomoyo laughed, and rolled over onto her stomach.

"Happy birthday!" Tomoyo giggled, and kissed Sakura's cheek, in a friendly way, of course. Sakura did the same to Tomoyo, just not the happy birthday part.

"So, did the three of you wake everyone else up?" Sakura asked a few minutes later, now feeling completely fine.

"Actually, everyone else was already up." Tomoyo laughed, "You were the only one still asleep." Sakura was wide eyed.

"What in the world were you all doing up at four in the morning?" Sakura gasped, horrified. Tomoyo smirked.

"We're excited!" Tomoyo gushed, "I mean, it's not like you let us plan any other of your parties!" Sakura laughed nervously. She was beginning to regret that decision. It sounded like Tomoyo had gone a little overboard.

"Ok... I'm going downstairs now." Sakura sighed, and got up. She looked back at Tomoyo's hand now resting on her arm.

"Not yet! We have to pick out an outfit for you, first!" Tomoyo exclaimed, "I have just the thing in my room!" She dashed off into the hall, and returned, half a minute later, with something pink and green draped over her arm. Sakura eyed the garment with fear. Knowing Tomoyo, it felt either too tight, or too lose. Not that she didn't make the right measurements... She deliberately made them that way. And, Sakura had to admit, they _did_ look good, even though she had trouble moving.

"What is that?" Sakrua eyed the clothing warily, "Is it another of your creations?" Tomoyo nodded, and shook the clothes out. Sakura stared, wide eyed, at the dress. It was a summery dress, with a pink bodice that prominantly showed her clevage. It had a green waist, and the short pink skirt had frills under the bottom, reaching to her knees, and flared a little. There were green vines embroidered into the bottom of the skirt, winding up to her waist.

Sakura sighed, and knew that Tomoyo was going to force her to wear it, one way or the other. She pulled the dress over her head, and adjusted the top of the dress to allow her chest to sit more comfortably inside it. Tomoyo stood back, and admired her sewing as Sakura fidgeted to get a more comfortable fit.

"It's cold." Sakura shivered, rubbing her bare arms, "I hope it warms up soon." Tomoyo just snickered, and pulled out her comera.

"Today, Sakura, I predict a day to remember!" Tomoyo declared, while taping Sakura twirl around in the new dress.

"You say that every year!" Sakura pointed out, scared of what Tomoyo was planning. Whenever Tomoyo said that, it was usually _very_ embarassing for Sakura.

"And am I right every year?" Tomoyo grinned evilly. Sakura decided that she'd had enough.

"I swear Tomoyo, try anything," She threatened, "And I'll never speak to you again!" Tomoyo laughed.

"And _you_ say _that_ every year." Tomoyo reminded her, "But you never mean it." Sakura laughed.

"I suppose so."

The pair of them laughed as they walked down the stairs together.

* * *

**Ok... If you haven't noticed, the only IMPORTANT thing in this chapter was the Tomoyo and Eriol bit at the beginning. This was basically my lame attempt at humour in this little bit.**

**OK... Now, for your sakes, I am asking you this...**

**Do you think this story should contain a lemon scene? I can PROBABLY write one (Though it may be delayed a little bit...), and it would go RIGHT at the end. It plays a VERY important part for the sequel I'm planning. The (ahem) _scene_ will have taken place anyway, you just won't read it if not enough people want me to write it.**

**Ok, I'll keep you posted on those results. I haven't decided how long it will go for, yet, so I'll let you know when voting stops.**

**Ok... I think that's it...**

**OH! BEFORE I FORGET! I'm co-writing a story called "Love is a Rocky Road" with the (_ahem_) self-proclaimed "_Lemon-Mistress_" (her words, not mine), A.K.A, MzEvilBlossoms. I ask that you check it out. It's under the Pen Name _MzSparklyEvilFaerieBlossoms_. But, because we don't get to communicate too often it won't be updated as often.**

**Ok! 30 reviews. Don't forget.**

**Oh! And, for the anonomous reviewers who don't have accounts, if you want me to alert you when I update next, leave your email in your reviews, and tell me so. I'll send you an email when I update. The sender column should say "Sparkly Faerie", or something like that, ok?**

**Well, that's it for now!**


	17. Birthday Catastrophie

**OK! SSSSOOOO SORRY! It has been almost a MONTH since I updated! I'M SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF! I know that this chapter is probably not worth the wait, but I've had to get my ideas together. I've decided to take this story in a whole different direction, because I don't like the way it's going.**

**NOTICE! I said that I might be putting up a lemon, but I won't. My friend recently had her account deleted because she posted lemons. And I KNOW that the person who reported her doesn't like me, so... I'm not taking any chances. Sorry to those who wanted one.**

**OK! Since there is a new review reply system, I won't be listing reviewers anymore. I know I replied to some of you, but some I didn't. Sorry. I've been REALLY lazy, too.**

**SO! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

**Birthday Catastrophie**

"So," Sakura looked out the car window, "Where are we going?"

"To your Dad's house, duh!" Tomoyo said from next to her, in the back seat, "Oh, Syaoran, it's this right turn." Syaoran turned the corner, and continued to drive, talking to Eriol.

"Dad's? I thought he said he was busy... and that I should spend today with you guys." Sakura thought, "Yeah... He definately said that..."

"We'll see." Tomoyo held an evil glint in her eye. Sakura did not like that look. It was the kind of look she got when she wanted Sakura to model one of her new 'outfits' in front of the whole school. Or when she wanted to torture Eriol for doing something stupid.

Sakura _definately_ did _not_ like that look.

Syaoran swerved around a few more corners, and they came to a stop outside Sakura's house. Her eyes widened at all the cars parked up the street, and all of the streamers and banners hanging from her house. But, then again, it could have been all the people outside that made her gape.

"Tomoyo..." Sakura gasped, "Is the whole of Tomoeda High School here?"

"Yeah... Most of them." Tomoyo answered, "And some of the Junior High..."

"_What_?"

"Everyone knows you, Sakura." Tomoyo pointed out, "They wanted to come. Don't worry, there're no boozers here."

"Why don't you three get out now, and I'll find somewhere to park?" Syaoran suggested, nervously eyeing someone out of the corner of his eye. Sakura followed his gaze, and spotted her brother, Touya, glaring at their car. Eriol and Tomoyo also saw who he was looking at.

"Don't worry," Sakura assured him, "We'll talk to Dad and Touya. See you in a few." She stepped out of the car. Tomoyo and Eriol followed her up to her brother.

"Hey, Touya!" Sakura hugged him, "I want to talk to you."

"Happy birthday. What is it, kiddo?" Touya grinned. Sakura, despite already being pissed off at this remark, wisely chose to ignore it.

"Touya..." Sakura paused, hesitating, "Syaoran Li's here."

"_What_?" Touya growled, "Where?"

"No, Touya!" Tomoyo stepped in the way, "We invited him!"

"Why the hell would you wanna do that?" Touya demanded, "Have you three gone insane? He enjoys making Sakura's life a living hell!"

"Not anymore." Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison.

"There is no way that he is coming into my house." Touya growled.

"Ah. There you are." Her father came and kissed Sakura on the cheek, "Happy birthday, Sweetheart."

"Thank's, Dad." Sakura hugged him. Touya tapped Fujitaka's shoulder from behind. Fujitaka turned around to listen to his son.

"These three have invited the Li kid." He said bluntly. Fujitaka laughed.

"Touya..." He said, "It's Sakura's birthday. She can invite anyone she wants. Besides, I doubt she would invite him if he still upset her that much."

"Thank you, Dad!" Sakura squeeled, and bounded off to find Syaoran. Fujitaka turned to Tomoyo and Eriol, who were smiling secretively.

"Come with me, you two." He said kindly, and led them to a quiet room inside the house.

"What is it, Mr Kinomoto?" Tomoyo asked innocently. Fujitaka raised an eyebrow as he studied them. They began to get increasingly uncomfortable. Then he finally spoke.

"Alright." He levelled with them, "Why did you invite Syaoran Li?"

"He and Sakura are friends now." Eriol cut across Tomoyo, who was trying to say something, "Besides, they've been getting along for a while, and we thought it would be a good opportunity for Syaoran to get rid of some of his stress."

"That's all?" Fujitaka was skeptical, "No matchmaking involved?" He smirked. He knew what Tomoyo was like.

"No, sir." Tomoyo replied sweetly. Fujitaka thought for a moment, and then dismissed the two.

**SYAORAN**

"Hey." Sakura came to a halt right behind Syaoran, who was talking to one of the girls, "We sorted it all out with Dad, but you might wanna steer clear of Touya... Oh. Hi, Chloe." She noticed the girl he was talking to.

Sakura had never really liked Chloe. She had spread rumours that Sakura was dating a dead man once, and the joke still lived on. Chloe was the school's 'resident bitch'. She messed up anyone that dared to cross her path. Sakura had no idea where she got off showing up at her birthday party.

"Hey, Corpsura!" Chloe said brightly, "Fancy meeting you here! Do you know who's party this is? They must be a great person, to have a house like this!"

"Chloe..." Syaoran sighed, "This is _Sakura's_ party."

"And don't call me Corpsura." Sakura growled, stomping off.

"What's up her ass?" Chloe watched Sakura storm off, "Actually, it's probably so tighty wedged up there, that it's not worth knowing." She giggled at her little joke, "Come on, Syaoran, I've got a plan." Syaoran blinked.

"Plan for what?" He demanded. Chloe just giggled.

"A plan to ruin her 'big day'." Chloe snickered, "Are you in, or out?" Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks. He had to stop this! He stood there, and thought for a few moments. If he said no, then he might not be able to stop it. If he said yes, and didn't manage to stop it...

"Yeah..." He muttered, looking around to make sure no one that would tell her was nearby, "What is it?"

"Well, we're gonna..." She leaned in closer, and whispered something into his ear. Syaoran, being at least half a foot taller than her, leaned in closer to hear her. He didn't notice someone watching them from afar.

**SAKURA**

Sakura watched as Syaoran leaned over, and Chloe started to kiss his ear. She saw him snicker, and pull away. Chloe then took his hand, and dragged him off. Syaoran had a smirk on his face all the time, like the ones that he had given at parties when he was about to 'hit a home run'. Sakura stood there, shocked. Why would he...

She felt a strange, new emotion overtake her. It wasn't hurt, and it wasn't anger. She shook her head. She didn't want to feel this way... This was _his_ choice...

'_I am not jealous!_' She screamed in her mind, '_I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I am not jealous..._'

Yes, she was. She was as green as the monster himself. Syaoran was _hers_...

Wait a minute! Where the hell did that come from? She huffed, and followed them...

**SYAORAN**

Syaoran did not see Sakura follow them, but Chloe did. She smirked, and dragged Syaoran all the way upstairs.

"Will you tell me, already?" Syaoran demanded, getting frustrated with the girl's secret games.

"I already told you," Chloe huffed, "I'll tell you up here, where no one can hear us!"

"Whatever." Syaoran muttered, and allowed himself to be dragged up the stairs by the blonde girl.

"Here we are!" Chloe exclaimed, and pulled Syaoran into a room that was covered in pink. Syaoran assumed it must be Sakura's room, since he knew quite well that her brother and father would not sleep in a pink room. Chloe smirked, and began to go through the drawers. Syaoran went bright red when she saw what Chloe pulled out.

"Hey!" Sakura screeched from the doorway, stomping in and snatching the underwear from Chloe's hands, "What the fuck do you think you're doing in here? Get out! Now! Go home! I never want to see your face around here again! Ever!" She screamed in Chloe's face. Chloe, indignant, stomped off. Sakura watched her go, and Syaoran snickered.

_SLAP!_

"Get." Sakura hissed dangerously, "Out. Right. Now. And. Never. Ever. Talk. To. Me. Ever. Again." Syaoran gaped, and touched his hand to the cheek where Sakura had slapped him.

"But, Sak-" He began, but Sakura cut him off.

"_Out_!" She shrieked, pointing to the door. Syaoran threw her one last look, and bolted to his car. He sped off down the street, only looking back once.

**SAKURA**

"He did _what_?" Tomoyo had come looking for Sakura after Syaoran had sped off. She had found Sakura in her room, crying. When she had sat down, Sakura had gushed to her about what Syaoran had done.

"I already told you!" Sakura wailed, "He was going through..." She broke down again.

"Ssh..." Tomoyo gently rocked her a little, "It'll be ok... It'll be ok..." This continued on for about an hour, Touya, and Fujitaka coming in and out. But neither of them knew what was happening.

**ERIOL**

Eriol had called Tomoyo on her mobile, and had been informed of what had happened. He then decided to chase Syaoran down. Problem was, he didn't know where to start.

"Syaoran, pick up the damn phone!" Eriol almost shouted in frustration, banging his hand against the light post he was standing next to.

"Fuck." Eriol shook his hand around, trying to get rid of the pain that had laced it's way up his arm, "Syaoran!" He almost yelled as the ringing was answered by a voice.

"What?" Came the cold reply.

"Where the fuck are you, man?" Eriol said angrilly, "What the fuck did you do to Sakura?"

"Nowhere." Syaroan was pissed off, "And I didn't do anything to her. It was a misunderstanding. It was just her, jumping to conclusions. Last time I ever try to help her..." He muttered the last part, but Eriol heard it.

"Well, you've just made it worse." Eriol said softly, "Sakura's at home right now, crying her eyes out. Do you know what you've done to her?"

"Look," Syaoran sighed tiredly, "I really couldn't care less anymore."

"Syaoran..." Eriol was shocked at his words, "I thought you loved her? Or liked her at the very least."

"Yes, I did." Syaoran became cold again, "Loved. E-D. Past tense. Now she can go to hell for all I care. Tell Meiling I'm not going back to her place." He spat curtly, and hung up. Eriol just stared at the phone as he heard the familliar beeping.

"Syaoran..." Eriol sighed, "What have you done to yourself?"

* * *

**Well? REVIEW! I'm so happy, yet sad, to say that this story has only one more chapter to go, and then an epilogue. MAYBE two chapters, and no epilogue... I've gotten halfway through the next one, and it might go a bit over.**

**Again, I need 30 reviews to update.**

**BYE!**


	18. Forgiveness

**Ok, as I said last chapter, this will be the last propper chapter. There will be and epilogue, and a sequal.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

**Forgiveness**

It was three weeks after the birthday catastrohpie, and the sleepover had ended. True to his word, Syaoran had not spent another night in the house, only going over to collect his things.

Sakura was still depressed, but at least she had stopped crying. In fact, she now realised that she had been falling for Syaoran, hard. She looked upon his actions as the worst thing that anyone had ever done to her. While this was an overstatement, it certainly gave the others a vague idea of how badly she was hurt.

Syaoran went back to hating the world. Even though his parents were fully recovered, he spent his time either in his room, or outside. When in his room, he would blast his music, and curse Sakura's name. He was determined to hate her, but knew that he never really could. He could only stay mad at her. Hating someone and being mad at them were two different things. He was just angry when he was talking to Eriol on the phone. He didn't really mean what he said.

While outside, he would usually kick a soccer ball around with a few guys from school. He imagined the ball to be Touya's head. That had _always_ given him better aim.

**SYAORAN**

One day, Syaoran was wandering aimlessly around the park, having skipped soccer practice. He didn't pay any attention to where he was going, and walked straight into someone.

"Sorry." He grunted, as the girl dropped her things. He bent down to help her pick them up.

"Thanks, Syaoran." A small, sad voice joined him on the ground. Syaoran looked up, and saw Sakura crouching in front of him, picking up her dropped items. Syaoran almost lost his balance.

"Talking to me again, huh?" He said coldly, handing her the rest of them, and stood up. Sakura also stood, and sighed.

"I can't stay mad forever, right?" She offered hopefully.

"Well, I can." Syaoran wasn't exaggerating, either. He still hated his first teacher because she said that he had to go to the pricipal's office, when he didn't do anything wrong.

"Look-" Sakura sighed, but Syaoran cut across her.

"I don't care what you have to say." Syaoran looked anywhere but at her, "Just... go. I'm outta here." He began to walk off, at a very fast pace. Sakura jogged after him.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted, "Wait!" He ignored her.

"Syaoran!" Sakura almost cried, latching her hand onto his arm, and pulling him to a stop.

"What?" He demanded, doing his best to intimidate her. It didn't work.

"Meiling told me your parents moved up leaving to live in Hong Kong. She said you were leaving tomorrow afternoon." She blurted, "Is that true?"

"Yes." Syaoran said curtly, "Now, if that's all, I have to go home. I'm not fully packed yet." Sakura dropped his arm, and turned her back to him.

"Well," He was sure he heard a strangled tone in her voice, "Good luck with everything. In Hong Kong and all." And then she ran off, hair flying all over the place.

"Thanks... I guess..." He muttered to her retreating figure.

**SAKURA**

"Well, I guess this is it." Sakura scanned the sky from her bedroom window. Syaoran would be gone by this time tomorrow. She knew that she should still be mad at him, but seeing him in the park today had... softened her anger a little.

She was hurt by his cold, harsh manner today, but she understood why he was acting like that. Hell, if it were her... well, she wouldn't be _that_ cold. But she'd be pretty darn mad.

"I'll just be glad when life goes back to normal." She sighed. But, things would never be normal. Normal was Syaoran, teasing her, annoying her, and generally being around. Normal was when she used to dread stepping out, for fear of being teased again. Normal was her sick sense of 'maybe things will change'. Well, things _were_ changing. Too fast for her liking.

Looking back, she tried to define the moment where her feelings had changed. Her initial thought was when she found out his sisters had died. But, she realised, that wasn't it. She furrowed her brow, and thought harder.

Her eyes shooting open, she realised that it had been there all along. She didn't know how, or why, but it had been there. She groaned, and set her head in her hands.

"Now it's too late to do anything..." She almost sobbed. She jumped as the phone rang.

"Hello? Sakura speaking." She answered it, masking her voice well.

"Hey, Sakura!" Tomoyo said brightly on the other end, "We're all going over to Meiling's for a goodbye party they're throwing for Syaoran. Wanna tag?"

"Nah." Sakura slipped, and accidently let her voice waver.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura could hear the concern in her voice. She gained control of herself, and answered.

"I'm fine!" She said, with a fake sunny voice.

"Sakura, you need to get out more." Tomoyo scolded, "For the past few weeks, you've barely left the house. I'll pick you up in ten." She left no room for argument as she hung up. Sakura sighed.

"Might as well change..." She sulked, and got dressed.

**LATER, SYAORAN**

He stared at all the people around him. It was the largest party that had ever been thrown for him. Yet, he didn't want it. He wanted to get out of there.

"Hey, Syaoran!" Chloe latched onto his arm. Syaoran looked at her, disgusted. She was basically naked! All she wore was a skimpy, beige boob-tube, and the same coloured miniskirt that didn't even properly cover her ass. Not to mention it was her fault that he and Sakura weren't talking anymore. He shook her off.

"Go away." He said coldly. She ignored his words, and began to speak to him coyly.

"You know..." She trailed her finger along his arm, "Since it's your last day here..." She traced it up, and to his jaw, "I thought we could..." She leaned into his ear, and whispered something.

"No." Was all he said, as he saw someone very unexpected walk in through the door, "Fuck off, bitch." He shook her off, and made his way to the new arrivals. By the time he had gotten there, one of them was already gone.

"Hey, Sakura." He said softly. She jumped, and blushed cutely at him.

"H-hi." She stuttered.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, sounding a little more harsh than he meant to.

"Look," She sighed, still blushing, "If you don't want me here-"

"That's not it." Syaoran said quickly, "I'm just surprised, is all. Walk with me?" Sakura nodded, and they went out the back. They walked silently through the large gardens, and sat on a bench to watch the sunset.

"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered silently.

"Yeah?" He turned to look at her. She was staring at her hands, and fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"I just wanted to say... I'm sorry." She sighed, and looked at him, blush still evident of her face, "I never should have reacted like that the other week. Tomoyo told me what really happened on the way over."

"How would she know?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Eriol." Was her response, "Forgive me?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope." Syaoran shook his head, "Not yet." Sakrua nearly cried. She turned her head, not able to look at him.

She didn't see him scoot over to her, or lean in closer. She didn't know what was happening when he put his hand to her chin, and turned her to face him. All she knew was that his lips found hers, and it was heaven.

They spent some time on the bench, just talking after that. Both confessed their love for the other, and promised to keep in contact. They both knew that they would have to have a lot of trust in the other to make their relationship work. But... they'd at least try.

"Hey!" Tomoyo and Eriol fell out of the nearby hedge, Tomoyo with her trusty videocamera in hand, "Eriol! Look what you just did! You just spoilt a perfectly cute moment!" Sakura blushed. Syaoran poked her in the side.

"Wanna get 'em?" He whispered. Sakrua giggled, and stood up.

"My, what a lovely idea, Syao..." Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's pet name for Syaoran.

"Shall we?" Syaoran raised his eyebrow. Sakura nodded. Eriol realised what they were talking about.

"Run away!" He yelled, and ran for the house. Tomoyo squeeled, and followed.

Sakura and Syaoran laughed, and followed at break-neck pace. In no time, Sakura had caught Tomoyo, and had tickled her into submission. Ten minutes later, they were laughing at Syaoran chasing Eriol all over the garden. They leapt over small hedges, and ducked under awnings, as Syaoran continued his pursuit. Syaoran, laughing, pretended to give up, making Eriol let his guard down.

"Gotcha!" Syaoran tackled Eriol into the dirt. He laughed, and stood up.

"Ouch." Eriol winced, and accepted Syaoran's outstretched hand. Syaoran, still laughing, pulled Eriol to his feet.

The four went back inside, and had a good time together for the rest of the night. Sakura was glad that her father and brother were out of town for the week. That allowed Syaoran to spend the night at her house. Tomoyo was a bit cut up that Sakura didn't invite her over, too, but one mischevious grin from Sakura, and she was giggling like mad.

Eriol leant over, and whispered something to Tomoyo. She turned scarlet, and muttered something about 'teaching him a lesson'. She took Eriol's hand, and left the house. Sakura giggled, and took Syaoran's hand, leading him out.

They walked silently through the streets, stopping to kiss every now and again. Sakura giggled as they continued along their way. They finally reached the gate, and kissed again. Sakura, still kissing Syaoran, fiddled with the gate, and opened it. Pulling on Syaoran's shirt collar, she led him up to the door and opened it.

When they got to Sakura's doorstep, Syaoran swept Sakura up into his arms, and carried her inside, using his foot to close the door.

* * *

**OK! DEFINATELY NOT putting a lemon in here. Yes, they did "IT". I'm gonna leave the details to your imaginations. Next, is the epilogue.**


	19. Epilogue: Goodbye, Love

**Hey, people. I know that this is a little long for an epilogue, but I think it's better classed as one. It's not _really_ tied in with the story, though it has more fluff than the rest of the chapters combined. I can't believe how easy it was to write this...

* * *

**

**Epilogue: Goodbye, Love**

The next day went too fast for both Sakura and Syaoran. It started with them waking up at about eleven in the morning, rushing around, finding forgotten clothes, having showers, and eating. All in all, it took them about three hours to get out the door. This means counting all the time that they stopped to make out.

"Come on, Sakura!" Syaoran called up the stairs to her, "I'm gonna miss my flight!"

"Are you really _that_ eager to leave me already?" Sakura raced down the stairs, almost crashing into him.

"No." Syaoran put his arms around her waist, and drew her closer, "But my parents will kill me if I'm late." Sakura sighed, and put her head on his chest.

"Why did they move it up?" She sighed. She really hated his parents at the moment, despite having only ever meeting them once.

"My grandparents are on their 'deathbed'." Syaoran hugged her, "They want to be there for their passing. If you ask me, I think they've got another good few years in 'em. That and I don't like them." Sakura giggled.

"Well, like you said," She attempted to pull away, "Your parents are gonna kill you if you're late. We wouldn't want that, would we?" Syaoran laughed, and touched his nose to hers.

"I guess your right." He said finally, and released her, "Come on."

They went outside, and began walking. Sakura had leant Syaoran some of Touya's old clothes, so no one would be suspicious of last night.

Even though it was summer, Sakura felt cold. She guessed that it was just the feeling of dread that was creeping up her spine. Life was really unfair. She'd only _just_ found a _nice_ boyfriend, only to have him taken away from her on their second day 'together'.

"You ok?" Syaoran intertwined his hand in hers, "You're so quiet."

"Well, what can you say?" Sakura asked, stepping in a little closer to him. Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"You're right." Syaoran sighed. Sakura giggled. When Syaoran looked at her, as if to say 'what the?', she took the liberty to explain.

"That's the second time in an hour you've said that to me." Syaoran quirked his eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Instead, he checked his watch.

"Holy shit!" He yelled.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"It's already two fifteen!" He had still not taken his eyes off his watch.

"So?" Sakura asked lightly.

"_So_?" He almost roared, "Sakura, my flight is at three!"

"Shit!" Sakura cursed, "We'd better run, then." And run they did. They ran all the way to Syaoran's manor, and made it within ten minutes.

"Wow." Sakura panted, looking up at where Syaoran had lived, "This place... is... _huge_!" Syaoran smirked.

"I know." Was all he said as he opened the gates, "Do you wanna come in, or just wait with the others at the airport?"

"Are you crazy?" Sakura demanded, following him, "I wanna get in every moment with you that I can!" Syaoran chuckled, and linked his arm with hers. He wouldn't voice it, but he was the same.

"I'm back!" Syaoran hollered as he opened the door. The entrance hall was packed full of boxes and suitcases, and there was not a speck of furniture in sight. They had barely taken two steps before a woman, whom Sakura recognised as Yelan Li, had swooped down, and started to scold him.

"Where have you been?" She screeched.

"At my girlfriend's." Was his calm reply. Sakura burned crimson. Yelan seemed taken aback for a moment, but then continued.

"Why didn't you call?"

"Didn't think about it."

"Why didn't you come home earlier?"

"Overslept."

By now, Sakura had inched her way behind Syaoran, shielding herself from view. Meiling had insisted that her aunt was a nice woman, but Sakura was now thinking otherwise.

"Syaoran." Yelan sighed, "You know how I feel about you staying out overnight without calling."

"Get a grip." Syaoran said curtly, "Mother, I don't need you to protect me anymore. I'm seventeen! I can take care of myself!" Yelan blinked. Sakura guessed that Syaroan didn't often talk like that to his parents. Yelan blinked again, and noticed Sakura for the first time.

"And who might you be?" She asked kindly. Sakura 'eep'ed, and hid behind Syaoran's tall figure. Yelan chuckled softly, and beckoned her forward.

"Come on, I won't bite." Sakura wasn't so sure, but she stepped forward hesitantly.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto." She introduced herself quietly. Yelan seemed to process this small bit of information before her next question.

"I see." She said slowly, "And would you, by chance, happen to be the girlfriend that Syaoran spent the night with?" Sakura nodded quickly, blushing crimson. Yelan chuckled.

"She's a pretty one." Yelan commented, talking to her son, "Son, your bags are already packed. Just go and wait in the car. You're quite welcome to ride with us, too." She added, turning to Sakura. Syaoran nodded, and began to lead Sakura back outside.

"Well," He said happily, "That went better then I thought it would."

"What do you mean?" Sakura whispered, still reeling from Yelan's screaching.

"I thought she'd slap me or something." Syaoran confessed as they came to the garage. Sakura gasped.

"_This_ is the car?" She asked. Syaoraon nodded.

"It's a limo!" Sakura said in shock. Syaoran nodded again.

"Are you shocked?" He asked, as he opened the door for her.

"Yes!" Sakura exlaimed, sliding in. Syaoran chuckled, and slid in next to her. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"You shouldn't be." He whispered, before leaning in again. They were kissing for about two minutes before the sound of a throat being cleared could be heard. They sprang apart, to see Yelan and another man smirking at them, in a manner not unlike Syaoran.

"We're going now." Was all that Yelan said, as she slid in. Syaroan slid over a little closer to Sakura, to allow more room for his parents. He slipped his arm around Sakura's waist, and began subconsciously toying with the belt that rested on her hips, holding up her jeans. He basically ignored his parents through the whole ride, his attention always on Sakura.

Sakura felt a little shy, expressing herself in public, but Syaroan seemed to have no problem with it. What made it worse for Sakura, was that it wasn't just _any_ old public. It was her boyfriend's _parents_. Did the guy have no shame? She voiced this as he pulled out of a kiss.

"Not when it concerns you, babe." He whispered, making her giggle. Neither were aware how much time had passed, until Yelan announced that they were there, and had ten minutes to board the plane.

Sakura and Syaoran climbed out of the limo, holding hands. One of Syaoran's butlers carried his luggage for him as they rushed to the terminal.

"I'm gonna miss you." Sakura cried as their friends began to circle them.

"I'll miss you, too, babe." He kissed her lovingly. After he broke it, he said goodbye to each of their friends, one by one, hugging each.

Before long, the voice over the intercom announced the last call for Syaoran's flight. Sakura walked with him to the terminal, tears in her eyes. Who knew that she could feel so strongly about a person after only a few days?

"Do me a favour, would'ya babe?" He muttered, snaking his arms around her.

"What?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Don't let any guy touch you." His arms tightened around her waist possessively.

"Don't worry, I won't." Sakura promised, "And don't let any girl touch you." Syaoran smiled, and kissed her.

"I won't." Syaoran kissed her one last time, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Sakura cried as Syaroan let her go, and boarded the plane. Right before he walked out the door, he looked back at Sakura, and smiled. Sakura gave him a watery smile in return.

Sakura walked back to her friends, who were at the window, watching people board. She got to them just in time to see Syaoran's head disappear into the shade of the plane. She finally let go, and cried.

"Don't cry, Sakura." Meiling put her arm around Sakrua's shoulders, "You'll see him again. I know it. And if you can't go to him, I'll make_ damn _sure he comes to you." Sakura laughed sadly.

"Thanks." Sakura sniffed, as the plane began to take off, "That makes me feel better." They stayed there long enough to see the plane disappear into the blue sky. Sakura smiled to herself, and made herself a silent promise. She _would_ see Syaoran again. She had to.

"Tomoyo," Sakura turned to her best friend, "Can I spend the night at your place? Please?" Tomoyo nodded.

"Sure." She put her arm around Sakura's shoulders, and Meiling and Tomoyo steered Sakura out of the airport, the others, Chiharu, Eriol, Takashi, Rika and Naoko, following behind. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks."

**THE END

* * *

**

**Well, not really a happy ending, not really a sad ending. Just... an ending. At least, that's what I thought. Well, what did you think? I'd love to know.**

**There IS a sequal to this story, but I just don't know when it will be up. I'm not ENTIRELY sure what it will be called either. It'll be up sometime in the new year, I think. I still have to sort a few details out. Keep an eye out for it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (for the last time...) (sob)**


	20. Final Note

**This note is out-of-date.**

**There is no sequal.**

**Apologies for any inconvenience.**


	21. Sleepover: The Deleted Scene

**Alright guys. I had a bunch of readers asking for a lemon chapter after the 19th chapter, but I didn't write one. Well, now I have. I'm posting it in my Alternate Account (Sparkly Faerie's Lemon Account), the link to which you can find in my Fav Authors tab in my profile.**

**I know this lemon has been a long time coming, but I couldn't bring myself to write one. Now, thanks to the brilliant Elli Cole and the oneshot we wrote together, I think there will be a few more lemons coming from me – all on the other account as well.**

**If I have any scenes that I feel I should include in Complications (if I don't take it down because I can't think of anything), they will be posted there too.**

**The scene is posted under the title '**_Sleepover: The Deleted Scene_**'. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
